Resemblance
by Dreamz-2991
Summary: -REWORKING- Coordinators are mystical creatures while Naturals are humans. A Creature, Yzak will meet a human girl named Shiho who resembles the girl related to him in the past... YXS -REVISED Chapt. 1 UP!-
1. REVISED! Chapter 1: Perfect Nightmare

**Resemblance**

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho.

It's called Forever with You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

* * *

**Introduction**

Vampires and were-creatures are known to exist in fairy tales, myths and legends.

In this fiction, mythical creatures such as vampires, were-creatures and many others exist. Known as the Creatures, they have been around since ancient times, living among humans through generations and civilizations.

Early human civilizations came to accept the Creatures' existence. As faithful worshipers and staunch believers of spirits and gods, they believed that the Creatures were gifts from Heaven, aiding human in all aspects of life. Through generations, the Creatures used their unique physical attributes and abilities helping humans in countless ways; from imparting knowledge of growing commodities to aiding them in developing infrastructures for shelter.

It was only through the rise and fall of many great civilizations that the Creatures came to realize humans' selfish and greedy nature. In effort to prevent humans from becoming too reliant on them, the Creatures began to distant themselves from humans. Fearful that humans will start to question their origin, some Creatures quietly went back to their homeland, the Forgotten Realms. As for those who stayed, they rarely gotten themselves involved in human affairs unless their opinions were sought after or the harmony among societies were threatened.

With the rise of land and sea explorations and discoveries, humans began to question the Creatures' origin. After incessant efforts to get the Creatures to share what they have vowed never to reveal or mention to anyone except their kind, humans grew impatient and started raids on several Creatures' community. Violence and wars between humans and the Creatures ensued, resulting humanity on the brink of extinction as humans' technology then were rendered useless against the Creatures god-like abilities.

Recalling that extermination was never part of their plan to protect and rescue their kinds who were captured, the Creatures called for a truce which the humans agreed. Despite post-dispute tension and suspicions, humans and the Creatures began to work together in search of the peace and harmony their ancestors once shared.

Ancient civilizations soon evolved to a modern era, where ground-breaking technology, extraordinary discoveries and advanced developments are highly regarded as pillars of a successful society. With increased focus on democracy and equality, the Creatures were accepted as citizens.

As expected of any community – humans and Creatures alike, there will always be 'black sheep'. Differing perspective and ways of handling a misdeed or an unlawful act gave rise to numerous riots and protests which resulted to the formation of superstates and nations of varying identity.

Many said that history was about to repeat itself.

**-End of Introduction-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Perfect Nightmare**

-Cavern leading to the ancient underwater city, Atlantis-

A series of noise resembling the sound made by shattered glass echoed through the cave.

"You know, Yzak. I must say that you are such a nice guy. You actually bother to rid your victims of any pain before you kill them." A tanned blonde sounded as he wiped off blood from his mouth.

Looking at the fragmented bodies, over to the tanned blond who was talking him and back at the splintered corpse, a male with platinum blonde hair spoke. "I don't give a damn about what they felt. It's just that I don't intend to create a mess by having human blood flowing all over and seeping into the waterfall."

"You could do it like how I do, feed on these monkeys' blood and leave the bodies for nature to break it down." The tanned blonde suggested, shifting his gaze to the lifeless bodies of humans he killed minutes ago when they had just set foot on the cavern. "Why waste precious water just to freeze them into a life-size ice sculpture, only to be splintered afterward."

"IF YOU WILL STOP BLABBERING, DEARKA!" Puddles of water floated above the pool of a waterfall, froze and elongate into dangerous looking ice-shards. In a blink of an eye, the shards suspended mid-air just millimeters away from Dearka.

Instead of being afraid, he chuckled. "Come on, pal. We've been through this since we were kids. And how old are we now? A little over hundred years old? And you are still threatening me with these…_ Popsicle_?"

The shards fell onto the rocky ground as puddles of water once again. "Shut up, Dearka! Didn't you notice that the numbers of surface dwellers are increasing?"

The tanned blonde took a quick glance, calculating the numbers of humans who had entered the cavern this time. "Not the usual solo or paired cave-divers, I must say. Not a big group too. Come to think of it, we never have a group of cave-divers nor speleologists coming in at a specific point in time…"

Sensing that something was amiss, Yzak did a quick yet thorough search on the deceased body and suit, only to find hidden compartments. When he has completed removing various devices, identification tags and equipments, the platinum blonde waved his hands over the corpses, freezing them and then splintered them repeatedly into insignificant fragments. "Judging from these offensive and tracking devices, it's either they were from the military or a related sector."

"If only you didn't blow them apart, we could have taken some tissue samples to do tests which will bring us some answers. –Sigh- who am I to stop you?"

Assuming that the underground cavern's humidity have affected his best friend's intelligence, Yzak hollered at the tanned blonde in front of him. "ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT? DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT I'VE REMOVED ITEMS FROM THEM BEFORE I SMASHED THEM INTO SMITHEREENS? The serial numbers on the devices and equipments can be traced to the manufacturing company! From there, we could cross-reference it to the organization which those humans belonged to after finding out their identity encrypted on the tags they are wearing!"

Being immune to his childhood friend's infamous outburst, Dearka crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, taking a minute or two to think through what Yzak have mentioned. Then it struck him. "How did those monkeys knew that the sinkhole above leads to this underground cavern? Besides, this cavern is too deep for cave-divers, speleologists or modern technology to discover. Are you implying that someone is passing around the location of this entrance of Forgotten Realms? No… that would meant someone has figured it out… the other gateways! There might be a chance that they are discovered too!"

Yzak smirked in response to his friend's exclamation. "This is one of the rare moments… seeing you fretting." Dearka started pacing around as Yzak thought through the possible course of actions he should take.

Ever since the war between humans and the Creature, neither humans nor their government dare mention or brought up any topic regarding the origins of the Creatures. However, the Creatures' society and its respective councils have been gathering information which hinted that humans, in their specific communities plan research activities and execute expeditions in effort to prove that the Creatures do have a homeland that they returned to or originate from. The next step would be discovering the exact location which will lead to disastrous consequences for all Creatures, especially those residing in Forgotten Realms.

Foreseeing humans' actions, the Supreme Council, a committee of six elected members, formed specialized units of Creatures to monitor and manage or respond to the situation. Creatures such as Yzak and Dearka who are born with an ability that enables them to manipulate these elements extensively- unlike some, who only share slight affinity to respective elements, are deemed extraordinary. Hence, they were recruited to join the units.

"Alert all units, Dearka. See to it that frequency of rounds and manpower at every gateway increased, especially the ones leading to Atlantis- like this cavern. I will be calling for a meeting with all members of the Supreme Council. Every division of all cities in Forgotten Realm is to send their representative to the meeting as well." Knowing that his childhood friend is in a sombre mood and the current situation at hand doesn't call for him to provide sarcastic or comical relief, Dearka nodded.

"I want their identities, the organization that they are from and other related information… as soon as possible."

* * *

Shiho hated this, she really do.

If only she could hit her lecturer with the laptop or even gouged her golden orbs out of the socket, "I don't get it, _Ms Cagalli Yula Athha_. Why am I the only one who has to do research on the Forgotten Realms? Don't you know that not a single soul even dare breathe about it? It's almost like a taboo. What's more, there's no concrete evidence that it exist. It's based on some hear-say since… Ancient times? I could get myself killed by any Creatures who heard about it. Most importantly, why is it that I'm always the one doing extra assignment on such…abstract topics?"

Although her lecturer emits the aura of a royalty, Cagalli Yula Athha has a temper of a man– aggressive and at times, egoistic. Clearly her lecturer has a short-fuse as well, judging by the way she stabbed her slender hand into her short hair, resembling liquid gold. "I'm NOT picking on you. All these extra assignments are for _YOUR_ benefit."

As if Shiho believe that it's truly beneficial for her, besides the point of having additional knowledge. It's not that she was narrow-minded but it seems as though Cagalli have the tendency of isolating Shiho from the rest of her classmates during lessons by asking her extremely difficult questions. At times, like now, the lecturer from hell expects her to complete 'out-of-class' assignments related to the Creatures which are rather abstract and almost impossible to gather information on.

It was Mission Impossible. Shiho even consider it as a blessing that she managed to make sense of the vast amount of varying information gathered and a miracle to actually type out something logical on such speculative topics.

The seated blonde narrowed her eyes in pent up anger, "Given my authority, I have the final say. _Take it _or_ leave it_."

Shiho knows that she is in no position to judge her lecturer since her relationship with Cagalli is purely lecturer and student. However, that woman with hair spun from gold and eyes made of flames was never spotted being feminine. Neither did she display the soft side of her that is if she even possesses any aspect of feminine; ever since the moment she introduced herself to everyone as their lecturer in Ancient History. Like how she replied her few seconds ago, voice uncompromising and unquestionable authority, it sounds as though she was the queen of Amazon.

If only her lecturer is feminine, together with her exotic features, she wouldn't be rumored as a spinster. Then again, it doesn't concern Shiho, since she believed that she's going to die as a lonely hag as no guy has ever shown interest in her.

Right now, Shiho has resigned to fate, destined to be picked on by this terrible hag. "I assume it's the same as before… the report will be ready in 3 days' time."

When the petite brunette exited her office, Cagalli let out a frustrated sigh. "You will need it, Your Ladyship."

**-END of Chapter 1: Perfect Nightmare-**

* * *

Pointers / Note:

**The Forgotten Realms **

-where the Creatures originate from, their homeland

-linked to surface (where humans live) through various gateways scattered across the world

-gateways are guarded by specific clan of Creatures from on the respective city that the gateway leads to

-the Forgotten Realms is divided into 4 major cities according to the main elements (essences of life): Fire, Water, Air and Earth

-each city is like a country, overlooked by a Guardian who is one of the elected members in the Supreme Council.

**The Supreme Council **

- made up of six elected members

- Four of them, who are guardians of each city in Forgotten Realms, represent the main elements (also known as essences) of the Forgotten Realms

- The main elements are Fire, Water, Air and Earth.

- The remaining 2 members represent entities that are crucial to the survival of the Forgotten Realms.

- known as the Barrier (the gateways to Forgotten Realms and its cities) and the Mist (related to concealment of Forgotten Realms and subject abstract in nature such as illusion, dreams, etc.)

**MONKEYS**

-a sarcastic/rude term used by Dearka to represent humans

-deprived from the theory that humans are Homo sapiens, evolved from primates/apes

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, here's the end of the revised first chapter! I really hope the characters and changes didn't take all of you aback greatly and that you have enjoyed reading it. Just want to let all of you know that it will take me some time to upload the second revised chapter, again there will be changes.

But here's a little sneak peek, Yzak and Shiho will cross path but both have 'odd / varying' impression / opinions of each other (a vague hint: Yzak's background and past, *slight-average changes*).

That's all for now, see you next chapters =) don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with the Master

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter 2: Meeting with the Master -

"If Yzak agrees to the meeting, remember not to look into his eyes." Dearka reminded for the third time as he parked his car in the open space right next to the club. "I'll keep that in mind but I don't understand, Dearka. Why can't I look into his eyes? It's basic courtesy. Besides, I did look into your eyes and other vampires' eyes before and I wasn't bewitched like other humans did." Shiho questioned.

"That's because you're special, Mon Amie (My friend). I figured that you've resistance to ordinary vampires' gaze. But Yzak isn't any other ordinary vampire, he's the Master of Februarius City. Therefore, his gaze is definitely stronger than the others including me. You must not take that chance." Dearka explained. "Got it, Dearka. You sound like an old granny nagging away for a second back then." Shiho pouted.

- In the club: The Last Place -

"Show her around, Miriallia… while I talked to Yzak." Dearka instructed, leaving for Yzak's office. "You know, Milly. This place doesn't look like a club at all. More like a café to me." Shiho sounded. "That's because The Last Place is a café during the day and a club at night. That's why, unlike many café, this café closes at 6pm to prepare and arrange the furniture to the setting of a club." Miriallia explained.

"No wonder the furniture looks a little out of place for a café, but still… they look kind of cool. Oh! Not to mention that you know this place so well… this is your new workplace?" Shiho blurted out in realization. "Yes, Shiho! It sure take you long to figure it out. Anyway, since you're out of job, you can apply for a job here. We're short-handed." Miriallia replied. "Really? What positions are available?" "Chief assistant, waitress, holy-item check girl…" Miriallia listed out the vacancies.

Meanwhile… "You've got to be kidding me, Dearka. What makes you think I would do this favor of yours? The girl by the name of Shiho is just my employee's, your girlfriend's friend." Yzak noted in annoyance, staring into his best friend's lilac eyes and keeping his face blank. "Come on, Yzak buddy! If you help her, she can help you too." Dearka pleaded. "How on earth can she, a human help me?" Yzak snapped sharply, thrusting his aura towards Dearka, letting his friend know his current mood.

Dearka shivered a little upon feeling the cold and spiking sensation of Yzak's aura, "Look Yzak. Shiho is fired from her job as a waitress at the café near the university. So you can hire her to solve this café's problem. Isn't that helping you in some way?" Yzak took a moment or two to consider what the French vampire in front of him had reasoned and concluded, "Fine."

"Thank you, Yzak. I'll call her in right now. ……… You're not going to feed on her, are you?" Dearka asked worriedly. "Do I look hungry to you? Remind her not to look into my eyes, just in case." Yzak noted, still keeping his face blank of expressions and emotions. "Alright but for goodness' sake Yzak, stop keeping emotions from your face. You looked like a doll." Yzak showcase a pissed off expression on his face, getting a smirk from his friend, "There! You see, Yzak. You look so much better even though it's an angry expression."

"Hey Shiho, Yzak agrees to let you interview him and remember what I've said…" Dearka was about to remind Shiho again, "Must never look into his eyes." Shiho interrupted, imitating Dearka. "Very funny, now get going."

Shiho walked the path Dearka came from moments ago and found herself standing in front of a huge door made of an expensive type of wood. Just as she was about to knock, a voice sounded "Come in."

Shiho turned the door knob and entered the room. The room was spacious, looking dark and gloomy due to the fact that the walls are painted the color of midnight blue and the room's furniture are of dark colors despite bright lights are on. Not to mention that the room is a combination of an office and a bedroom. At the eastern side of the room, there's a desk and armchair with a comfy sofa for guest while a tall drawer stood beside it. At the opposite end of the room, it's where the bedroom lies according to the furniture.

"You must be Shiho." The same voice sounded, pulling Shiho away from her observation of the room. "Yes, I am." Shiho answered, turning to the direction where the voice came from. A man with silvery grey shoulder-length hair and a height about 1.8m plus stood at the far end of the room, eyes studying Shiho. 'Wow, talked about being beautiful in a masculine way.' Shiho thought, studying the man in white formal long sleeve shirt and fitting black jeans.

"Mon Dieu (My God)… Monsieur (Mister), your eyes are silvery grey…" Shiho said in astonishment as she had never seen eyes of such color. "Yes, Madame (my lady)." Yzak replied, feeling rather surprised that the human standing in front of him was not bewitched by his gaze. "They are so beautiful. I've never seen a pair of eyes that are as special as yours." Shiho admitted, still continuing to look into Yzak's eyes. "Merci (Thank you), you're definitely one of the minority who accept me despite the color of my eyes. Not to mention that you're equally special too." Shiho wondered what does the Master Vampire in front of her mean by saying that.

"I believe you are here to interview me for your university assignment given by your lecturer. Dearka had told me everything, must be tough on you." Yzak said, walking towards the sofa and offer her a seat. "Thank you. I am really grateful for your willingness to take time off your hectic schedules and workloads just to help me." Shiho smiled as she continued to look into Yzak's eyes. "Not a problem, though you will have to return the favor later on." Yzak smiled, without showing his fangs.

Shiho didn't get what Yzak meant by that but was distracted with the way Yzak smiled. 'Got to take years of practice just to smile that beautifully without displaying his fangs.' Shiho mentally noted. "Well then, if you're ready. Can I start asking questions, Monsieur (Mister)?" Shiho asked politely. "Sure, Madame (my lady). Please, call me Yzak."

- An hour later -

"Right, that's all for the interview. Thank you so much for your time, Yzak." Shiho ended the interview with a friendly hand shake with Yzak. Surprisingly, Yzak's hand was cold. However, when Yzak's hand held onto Shiho's during the hand shake, Shiho felt warmth slipping away from her hand to Yzak's hand. Shiho then realized that Yzak was taking warmth away from Shiho.

"My apologies, Madame (my lady)… I was carried away… I must say that my time with you was well spent indeed as I've not seen any human as interesting as you." Yzak said with the same smile he had on his face for the past hour. "It's ok, Yzak. Thank you for the compliment, just call me Shiho. What about the favor that I need to return?" Shiho replied, studying Yzak's fair face.

"Yes, the favor. Let's just say that both of us will benefit from this favor." Yzak smiled while Shiho started to frown, thinking that Yzak wants to feed on her. "Please… you've mistaken me, Shiho. I'm not going to feed on you despite the whole of me is cold as a result of not feeding for quite some time. The favor is having you to work for me here as a waitress, you can choose which session do you want to work in." Yzak announced, having the look of an employer.

"Since I'm at the university in the morning, I'll take the job during the night... when the café becomes a club, right?" Shiho confirmed. "Yes, well then. You're hired. Report to work at 6pm sharp tomorrow, the club closes at 4am. Since you're working here as a part-timer, your pay is 10 bucks per hour. You will report directly to Dearka and he will tell you what to do." Yzak instructed.

"10 bucks per hour? You've got to be kidding me. I've NEVER heard of a café or club that pays a part-timer that much. This place must have bring in big bucks to actually pay part-timer 10 bucks per hour." Shiho said in disbelief. "Let's just say that the café and the club bring in enough money for everything and everyone related to it." Yzak assured.

- After the interview -

Dearka went into Yzak's office when he was about to sent Miriallia and Shiho home, since Shiho is staying with Miriallia. "You wanted to look for me, Yzak?" Dearka asked. "Yes, I won't take up much of your time. Just a few questions will do." Yzak sounded, signaling his pal to have a seat.

"She looked into my eyes, Dearka." Yzak began, receiving a gasp from Dearka, "She what?!!!!" "You heard me, mon amie (my friend). She looked right into my eyes, not for a second but throughout the whole interview. My gaze didn't held her as victim, not even a little. She's very special, Dearka. What's more is that she actually appreciates the color of my eyes and she looked identical to Alicia." Yzak continued, eyes reflecting endless depths of sorrow upon the last sentence.

"Yeah, she's certainly special. Having resistance to vampires' gaze and even yours. Nevertheless, looking identical to Alicia." Dearka said, turning to look at the portrait which held a painting of a lady whose looks are identical to Shiho's.

"You know, Yzak. Maybe, just maybe… Shiho may be the reincarnation of Alicia."

-End-

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of this new fan fiction. Just an announcement, it will take me awhile to type and update the next chapter. Be patient, ok? Once again, I hope you readers have enjoyed the chapter though I've ended this chapter with a cliffhanger about the mysterious character Alicia who looks identical to Shiho. Please review, ya?

Thanks you so much!


	3. Chapter 3: The Portrait

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

Guide to French:

-Holà _Ma Petite (Hello _My Little one)

-Mon Amie (My Friend)

-Mon Amies (My Friends)

-Mon Dieu (My God)

-Beau (Beautiful)

- Chapter 3: The Portrait -

"Tell me the whole interview session again, Shiho!" Miriallia pleaded with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. "I've been repeating it for the umpteenth time, Milly. Besides, you're supposed to be crazy about Dearka instead of his best friend, the Master of Februarius City." Shiho reminded, shutting her electronic notebook since she had completed her assignments.

"I still can't believe that you actually looked into his eyes and they are silvery grey in color! Definitely delicious-looking! Not to mention that his hair is of the same color as his eyes! What a waste! Ordinary girls like me didn't have the chance to catch a glimpse of those lovely orbs." Miriallia added, lying on Shiho's bed.

"That's why I say that he's not handsome but beautiful yet in a masculine way. Geesh, I better tell Dearka to keep an eye on you or else you'll go drooling all over Yzak." Shiho replied, shaking her head. "Wait a minute! Did you address him by his name? Oh my god! No ladies in The Last Place have that kind of honor or privilege to address him by his name. Everyone address him as Boss even though he didn't insist that we address that." Miriallia added.

"Let me ask you a question, Miriallia. Who is Alicia? Does she look identical to me?" Shiho asked, joining Miriallia on the bed. "Oh, Alicia… She's the lady in the painting on the one of the walls of Yzak's office. Come to think of it, she looks like your twin… to the point of being eerily identical. Why the question? " Miriallia answered, hugging herself as if a cold wind was blowing at the moment.

"You see, when I was about to enter Yzak's office to retrieve my mobile phone… I accidentally overheard the conversation he had with Dearka. Yzak was telling Dearka that his gaze didn't hold me and that I looked a lot like Alicia. …… Do you know anything else about this Alicia?" Shiho continued, having a hunch that there's something more. "Sorry, girlfriend. I don't know that much… But I heard from the chief that Alicia was Yzak's late love… Not sure that is true." Miriallia shrugged, getting out of the bed.

"Yzak's late love? You mean she's dead?" Shiho probed on. "Obviously, Shiho. Yzak is over 400 year old, she's just a human. Human can't live that long, you know. I guess Yzak loves and misses her deeply, that's why he hung a portrait of her in his office. That painting of Alicia is probably over a century old but it's well preserved and taken care of. You can ask Dearka, if you want to find out more… That is only if Dearka is willing to share." Miriallia noted, leaving the room.

"I believe there's more. You should have listened to Yzak when he speaks of Alicia. He sounds so… in pain and sad. Oh well, I'll see whether i've got the chance to ask Dearka tomorrow before I start work. Thanks, Miriallia. Good night, sweet dreams." Shiho ended the conversation, switching off her room's light as Miriallia shut the room's door. "Sweet dreams, Shiho."

- Next Day, at The Last Place -

"Hey Dearka, I'm reporting for work and its 10 minutes earlier." Shiho announced excitedly. "Right, follow me to the staff lounge. Everyone is eager to meet you." Dearka smiled, leading the way to the staff lounge. "Wait a minute. There's a staff lounge here? Yzak sure knows how to treat the staffs well." Shiho sounded. "Got to believe it, Shiho. Everyone agrees that Yzak is the nicest boss in the whole world though he maybe cold and distant on the exterior." Dearka revealed. "I understand"

Dearka opened the door for Shiho and everyone was inside the staff lounge, standing upon Shiho's entrance, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, SHIHO!!!" Shiho was way too surprised to have any reaction. She just stood there with hands over her mouth. It took a moment or two for Shiho to settle down, "Thank you, everyone. I'm really glad." "Get what I mean, Shiho? Everyone's eager to meet you." Dearka stated with a toothy grin, showing a hint of his fangs. "I think it's only best if the seniors, start introducing ourselves." Yzak sounded, appearing beside Shiho.

"Hi Shiho, I'm Rose, I'll be guiding you for the first 3 days. I'm the supervisor here." A lady of fair complexion sounded. Her red lip-stick clad lips contrast greatly against her face, looking as if fresh blood was used to apply on it. "Holà _Ma Petite! _I'm James the chief, she's Jane, my assistant and this handsome chap beside me is Johnny the pâtissier." A tanned man of typical chief features introduced while the tall and lanky lady and guy beside him smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet all of you. I hope you guys would guide me along the way and would pardon me if I do anything wrong but I'll try my best to learn the skills everyone teaches me as fast as I can." Shiho announced happily after everyone has introduced themselves to her.

"Alright, people. It's already 6.15pm. The floor management team shall rearrange the furniture and get things ready for the club session while the kitchen crews shall get going with the preparation of everyone's dinner. The faster we work, the more time we have for ourselves before the club opens." Yzak instructed. "Right away, Boss." Everyone answered in unison.

Shiho was taken aback by everyone's unity. She had never seen café crews so united before. Either majority did their own job without much communication with the rest or the entire team is divided into several groups of friends and buddies. 'Guess everyone here is close-knitted to one another like one big family.' Shiho thought to herself.

"Come, pretty one! Let me, Rose, tell you more about your duties here." Rose chirped with heavy French accent that wasn't obvious when she introduced herself moments ago.

- After dinner, 9pm -

"Thank you, James, Jane and Mary. The dinner you trio cooked are simply delicious!" Shiho said, as she finishes her dinner. "Welcome. Here, this is from the kitchen crew including Johnny. Everyone else said that you're hardworking and a fast learner. So we decided to reward you." James stated, handing Shiho a wine glass filled with vanilla ice-cream decorated with freshly-sliced peaches dipped in chocolate syrup.

"Yes, Shiho. Do enjoy the dessert. It's not everyday that James makes ice-cream for the staff. You must earn it and you've proved yourself for now. We'll have to see your performance later when the club opens its door to the customers." Rose added, giving an encouraging pat on Shiho's back.

"Wow! How did you know that I love anything especially ice-cream with peaches?" Shiho enquired. "Boss told me so. You can ask Boss on how he knows." James answered. "I'll do so once I've finished the ice-cream. Thanks again." Shiho replied.

- 9.30pm, 30 minutes to the opening of the club -

Shiho was standing outside Yzak's office, when the door opened. "I believe you've got a question?" Yzak sounded, looking into Shiho's eyes. "Yes, I've got a question." Yzak stepped aside, letting Shiho into the office.

Once Shiho was in the room, she looked around in search of the portrait of Alicia. Just then, she spotted it. It was hung at the opposite wall of Yzak's desk. Not knowing that Yzak was watching her, Shiho headed towards the portrait, thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Alicia looked exactly like her though the only visible difference was Alicia's wavy hair compared to Shiho's straight hair. In addition, Alicia wasn't alone in that portrait. Beside her was Yzak and behind was Dearka. Shiho took a few steps forward and notice that Dearka and Yzak looked different.

Yzak had long, silvery grey hair tied up in a low pony tail while Dearka had shoulder length hair tied up in the same way as Yzak. As for Alicia, her black wavy hair flowed down to her chest level. The artist manages to capture her gentleness and feminity into the portrait. All three of them looked happy in the portrait, especially Yzak, whose eyes had no presence of loneliness and emptiness compared to the present.

"You seem to be in a state of shock. Are you alright?" Yzak concerned, breaking the silence. "Huh? Oh! I'm fine, thanks. Just lose myself back then when I saw Alicia. She looks just like me." Shiho replied, taking a seat at the sofa while Yzak joined her. "Yes, both of you sure looked identical to one another... Maybe too painstakingly identical." Yzak admitted, lowering his voice to a mere whisper.

If Shiho didn't heard wrongly, for a moment back then, Yzak's voice was laced with sorrow. "Are you alright yourself?" Shiho enquired, inching closer. "Fine, thank you. You have a question to ask?" Yzak prompted. "Yeah, I'm just curious about how you know I love peaches with ice-cream? Is it because Alicia has the same liking as well?" Shiho added.

"Alicia has a different taste, she likes anything that is strawberry despite having the scent of morning glory. You have the scent of lavender but it's written all over you that you like peaches." Yzak stated in a matter of fact tone with his face blank and unreadable.

"What do you mean? I don't spray any perfume on." Shiho asked, silently resisting the urge to ask Yzak why he has to constantly keep his face unreadable. "I can smell that you use peach-scented shampoo and soap but they are not strong enough to cover you natural scent. The pin you used to bun up your hair was adorned by a fake but edible looking peach." Yzak answered, studying Shiho as if she was a experimental specimen.

"Right, thanks. By the way, why do you have to keep your face blank most of the time?" Shiho muttered, failing terribly to resist urge. Yzak shifted in his seat. Suddenly yet gently, he brought Shiho's face a breath away from his. "Sometimes… having expressions on the face can cause one's life. (A moment of silence) Human or not, do you know that you're the most inquisitive woman I've ever met?"

Yzak looked into Shiho's violet orbs, trying to find something of hers that could be used to his advantage. For example, preventing Shiho from raising too much questions. However, it seems that Yzak was not able to penetrate into the depths of the violet orbs. Shiho was indeed special, rare.

"I'm sorry if I've asked too much questions. I just can't help it." Shiho apologized, letting Yzak stared into her orbs while she did the same. "There is no need for apologies, beau. I just need you to do me a favor." Yzak whispered, letting emotions slowly crept onto his fair face. "What is it?" Shiho said in a breathless way as she was taken aback how human Yzak look with emotions on his face.

"I haven't been feeding."

- End -

Author's Note: Holà! Here's the third chapter, hope you guys like it. As usual, it will take me awhile to update the next chapter because of school. I seek for you lovely readers' understanding, ya? Keep the reviews, pointers and opinions coming in! I really appreciate it!

Thanks for everything!


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

Guide to French:

_Petite (_Little one)

- Chapter 4: First Encounter -

- 9.45pm, at Yzak's office -

"What do you mean by that?" Shiho knew she was asking the obvious, but there's always exception. At least, that's what she hoped. "Your eyes show me your anxiety. Not to worry, Shiho." Yzak assured with eyes looking down at Shiho's neck.

"Look, Yzak. I'm going to say this once. You're so not having my blood for your meal. Never."

"Yes, I understand. Since you're top in class for biology on the Creatures of the Night, I'm sure you know that drinking of blood isn't the only way vampires feed." Yzak revealed. This time, those silvery grey orbs displayed one thing. Hunger.

'Shit!' Shiho kicked herself mentally. She had forgotten that feeding on blood was only the basic mode of feeding for all vampires. Vampires who are higher up in the chart with regards to strength or power have acquired other modes of feeding. Some fed by inducing fear, some seduced or engaged in sexual activities while some drained warmth or life force.

Shiho's train of recollection was interrupted when Yzak inched even closer towards Shiho. The distance between them was so close that both were able to feel each other's breath on one another's face. Except the fact that Yzak's breath was icy cold, cold enough to sent incessant shivers down Shiho's spine.

"You're one interesting woman, Shiho. You're shivering and yet, you put in so much effort to hide it. I'll take that as you refusing to do me this favor." Yzak laughed and for the first time Shiho saw a smirk plastered on Yzak's face.

"I bet you're saying this because other girls before me had already melted into a soft mash by now. And let me guess, they had submitted themselves to you willingly." She snapped, knowing the fact that a Master Vampire doesn't have a shortage of willing and eager donors for him or her to feed on especially if a Master Vampire is as breathtaking as Yzak.

"Touchy. Yes, I do not have a shortage of willing donors but I must clearly put across to you that I don't feed by seducing or engaging in sexual activities though I'm able to feed by all the modes you have recalled mentally just now." Yzak confirmed sternly though his orbs reflected a hint of amusement.

"Talk about being faithful." Shiho retaliated, getting off the sofa with the intentions of ending the conversation and the hope of not feeding Yzak.

Just then, the lights in the office when out. Shiho knew that Yzak was the culprit but she continue to advance straight towards the door. Lucky for her, she didn't have poor eyesight or night blindness. Shiho advances forward until Yzak caught her, wrapping his arms around her.

Shiho lifted up her leg and was about to stamp her feet onto Yzak's right feet. He managed to catch her feet in time and trapped it with his leg. Shiho tried to jam her elbow to his ribs but Yzak stopped it by pinning her to the nearest wall with his body.

"I've never met any woman who dares to refuse me straight in the face and even dare to attack me. You're definitely the first, Shiho." Yzak whispered, placing his lips closed to Shiho's.

"I've got to because I don't want you to suck my blood and I don't want to share your bed or having you to induce me with fear. No way!" Shiho hissed, struggling to get free.

"I didn't mention anything related to those. All I'm asking for is you to allow me to feed by draining a little of your life force or like what you humans said, warmth. No biting, no pain, no sharing of my bed. None of that. These I promise you." Yzak assured, still trapping Shiho while his hands snaked around Shiho's waist.

"Sure? No biting, no pain, no sharing of your bed?" Shiho confirmed, calming down a little.

"Yes, you have my word." Yzak reassured.

"Okay, you can feed, I suppose… Make it quick." Shiho hurried.

"It's obvious that no vampire has feed on you before. I'm honored to be the first." Yzak whispered, running his fingers along the right side of Shiho's neck. His fingers came to a halt above the spot where Shiho's big pulse was located.

Withdrawing his fingers, Yzak dipped his head and placed his mouth over the big pulse. Shiho gasped, "What are you doing? You promised no biting."

"I'm not going to." Yzak slid his lips along the length of the pulse, taking in the scent of Shiho. He began to suck on the spot. However, Shiho didn't feel any soreness. Instead, she felt cold all of the sudden. Warmth was leaving her and into Yzak, as he felt warm and human against her.

At that moment, she realized the meaning of a vampire draining life force or warmth. Not long, Shiho felt light-headed as if she was float in air. Soon, she lost touch with her surroundings.

- 10 minutes later, 9.55pm -

"Boss! She's coming round." Someone sounded with a heavy French accent. Shiho didn't know the voice belongs to whom but all she knew was that she felt lifeless, lethargic. She sat up slowly to realize that Rose was beside her assisting, "Take it easy, Shiho."

"Thanks Rose. Where am I?" Shiho asked, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"You're in Boss' office, lying on his bed. You past out while Boss is feeding on you. He had drained a little too much of your life force." Rose explained. Just then, Yzak came into the office looking very much like a human.

"My apologies, Shiho. It will never happen again." Yzak apologized, sitting on the bed next to Shiho.

Shiho was taken aback at first as many have said that Master Vampires were very arrogant and prideful creatures. Yet, Yzak apologized to her in front of Rose. "I will not let it happen again either. No second time!" She snapped letting anger get the better of her. However, her heading was starting to spin a little and she was feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"Although humans do not come round as quickly as you did, you still need to rest, petite." Rose said.

"What about the club? Wait! It's opening in 5 minutes or less!" Shiho jumped out of the bed in realization, worsening the dizzy spell causing Shiho to sway a little as well. Yzak left the bed and steadied her, with his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be fine, Rose. I'll go freshen myself up and I'll be good as new. Go get ready for the opening." Shiho smiled. She simply can't screw up her first day of work. Not especially when everyone has a good impression about her.

"If you say so, Shiho. Do feel free to inform me or Dearka if you are not feeling well and wishes to stop." Rose added, leaving the room.

"Are you sure you'll be able to serve the customers well when exhaustion is clearly written all over you?" Yzak concerned with his hands still on Shiho's shoulders. "I'll be fine, thanks."

With that, Shiho left the office and went to get ready for the opening of the club.

- Few hours later -

The club was buzzing with clubbers dancing and drinking to their hearts content. The staffs were busy doing their job, so was Shiho. Yzak had been watching her at work and was aware that Shiho was becoming more exhausted by the minute despite serving customers with a smile and utter politeness.

He had never seen a human after feeding a vampire, Master Vampire no less, was able to come round in 10 minutes and being able to be active. Shiho was the first, not to mention that she was also the first to refuse him blatantly and even dare to attack him. Her spunk has definitely surprised and amused him.

However, it's a matter of time before Shiho gives in and collapse of exhaustion as she didn't give herself time to rest, to have all of her life force back.

A human can't function well in aspects of physical, mental and logic when his or her life force isn't at its maximum especially for Shiho, whom Yzak had unintentionally drained more than half of her life force.

Normal human beings had already been dead by now if this was to happen. It was a slip in Yzak's part. Her life force was different than others Yzak had fed on. A little of Shiho's life force has caused his body to be more alive than ever. He had continued feeding to the point of excessive because Yzak simply couldn't get enough of it. As a result, he suffered minor symptoms of being drunk.

A smile crept up as Yzak thought about it. It has been quite awhile since the last time he had gotten drunk after feeding. Shiho was special indeed.

- 4.45am -

The club closes at 4am and everyone began cleaning up the place, shifting furnitures back into place for the opening of the café later in the morning. Once done, everyone left the place. "Goodbye, be safe on the way home." Rose announced as everyone went their separate ways.

Shiho was the last to leave as everyone has taken turn to draw lots to see who locked up the place and Shiho had gotten the lot. Once she was done locking the place, Shiho walked along the pavement on the way home. At that moment, a car horned. Turning around, it was Yzak in his black Porsche. "Let me sent you home. You don't look so good."

"It's alright, Yzak. Miriallia's house is just 15 minutes walk from here. I'll be fine, thanks." Shiho replied, whom later continue to be on her way home. Seconds later, dizziness set in fast and hit her hard.

In a blink of the eye, Shiho was on the ground, unconscious.

"Shiho!" Yzak rushed out from his car, went to the fainted Shiho and carefully lifted her up in his arms. He headed to his car and gently placed Shiho on the back seats. As he settled down on the driver's seat, "Great! I don't even know where her house is or Miriallia's house."

Yzak initially wanted to call Dearka and enquire about the location of Miriallia's house but decided not to because the moon was full for the night and Dearka is most likely feeding on his girlfriend in the bedroom. It won't be very nice to disturb them.

Therefore, Yzak is left with only one option. "Seems like you'll be going home with me, Shiho."

- End -

Author's note: Right, this is the update and chapter 5 is on the way but it will still take awhile before it's up. Hope you guys have enjoyed it! Do review, alright? Thanks!

I really appreciate the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: My Story

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

Guide to French:

_Petite (_Little one)

- Chapter 5: My Story -

- 8am, Yzak's house –

"Where am I?" Shiho muttered as she slowly awaken.

"At my place, here in my bed room, on my bed." A voice sounded. The voice sounds rather familiar but she simply couldn't recognize at that moment. All she remembers was that she's talking to Yzak when everything around her turned pitch black. Shiho sat up suddenly to find out that Yzak sitting beside her on the bed!

"OH MY GOD!!!" Shiho cried out, causing Yzak to cover his ears.

"Do you have a problem?" Yzak said through gritted teeth as his ears are now ringing with Shiho's yell.

"Why am I here in your bedroom on your bed?!!!" Shiho exclaimed.

"You collapsed on the pavement, I intended to bring you home and realized that I don't even know where your house is." Yzak said, putting down his hands.

"You could have just call Dearka or Miriallia! And where on earth is my shirt and jeans?!" Shiho added, realizing that she's only wearing her sports bra and underwear.

Yzak let out a sigh, "I intended to but decided not since it was full moon. I suppose you are aware that Dearka feeds on Miriallia on the full moon since you are staying with her. I've sent your shirt and jeans to the laundry services. I don't want gravels on my bed. Besides, do I look like someone who takes liberties of others especially when they are unconscious?"

"Yes."

"I have got nothing to say. Just call up Miriallia and found out that you didn't have lecture, so I didn't wake you up. What do you want for breakfast? I'll call for breakfast delivery." Yzak continued, getting off the bed.

"I'm not hungry. Did you do anything to me?" Shiho asked, eyeing Yzak suspiciously.

Yzak let out a sigh and settled down beside Shiho once more. "You might be beautiful and a challenge to my tolerance but I didn't do anything to you besides getting you out of the gravel decorated clothes."

"Please… If you want to compliment my looks, pretty will do… not beautiful." Shiho replied with a rather shaky voice

Yzak was about to enquire why when he caught sight a drop of tear landed on the blanket. He inched closer and Shiho hastily wiped her eyes with her shaking hands. Not long, her hands were covering her eyes. Shiho was crying.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I've offended you. But would you be so kind to tell me why?" Yzak asked, running his hand up and down Shiho's back.

"My mother will always be the most and only beautiful woman in the world, not me." Shiho sounded, trying to control her crying but failed miserably.

Sensing that there's more than it meets the eye and the urge to comfort Shiho, Yzak suggested. "You don't have to tell me the story, Shiho. Let me in and I'll try my best to help."

Shiho looked up with tears-stained face. Her eyes were puffy from crying, orbs filled with a mixture of uncertainty and pain. "How?"

"Look into my eyes, Shiho. Let my eyes hold you." Yzak instructed, having Shiho's face in between his fair hands. Shiho looked into Yzak's eyes but the silvery orbs didn't hold her. They were just eyes.

"No, Shiho. Open the door and let me in." Yzak said gently, looking into her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiho looked into Yzak's eyes and they were depths of silver. She could no longer see Yzak and the background of the bedroom. All she saw were pools of greyish silver. Shiho could no longer feel the bed underneath her as if she was floating in midair.

Just then, she was caught in a huge crowd. Everyone in the crowd was black and white except for a panther whose coat was pearly white and eyes a mixture of silver and grey. The panther was staring at her, silently telling her to come over.

Shiho did and everyone vanished leaving only the panther and her. Darkness surrounds the both of them and soon after, memories of Shiho's horrifying childhood resurfaced in the darkness as if it was a projection screen.

Sorrow clings onto Shiho like a second skin, she felt like a helpless soul out in the sea of endless sadness, drowning and there was the panther looking at her. Its eyes were having the same sadness and pain in them. There was something else, guilt.

The panther gracefully inched closer towards her, gently caressing her face with its feline face. Cold wind wrapped around Shiho, holding her in its embrace, accepting her and comforting her. Realization hit her hard, the cold wind wasn't a wind. It was an aura, the panther's aura.

Shiho brought herself to lean against the big cat, letting its presence ease her pain away. All of the sudden, she was no longer leaning onto the feline. In front of her was a door, Shiho stepped forward and open it.

Spine-chilling wind surrounds her as she enters the dark room. The further she advanced, the wind gets colder to the extent that it was beginning to prick her. It was trying to stop her. But why?

A glowing puff lit the dark room as it appeared. Shiho touched it and to her horror, feelings of loneliness, pain, guilt and sorrow washed through her. However, it doesn't belong to her. It was someone else's, someone she knew. It was the panther's. It was Yzak's!

Those feelings were felt much more hurting and heavy than Shiho's very own. Many painful incidents must have befallen onto Yzak. Shiho wanted to comfort him like the way he did in the form of a white panther.

Despite the fact that Shiho doesn't know how did she ended up here and why she was here, Shiho reached out to the glowing puff. Holding it in her hands, Shiho brought it to her chest, embracing it, embracing all the sadness and loneliness it had. Almost immediately, she lost sight of the surrounding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiho's father was a loafer, always demanding money from her mother. Whenever her mother refused to hand the money over or lied about it, he would beat her until she gave in.

On Shiho's eighth birthday both mother and daughter were cutting a simple strawberry birthday cake, when the father came home only to demand money. Shiho's mother refused to do so explaining that she needs to save up for Shiho's education and the loafer started hitting the poor woman. He bashed the petite woman until she collapsed on the floor dead.

Being shocked and frightened of what he had just done, Shiho's dad ran out of the house leaving a crying Shiho on the floor beside her mother.

Fortunately, Miriallia and her family was Shiho's neighbor. They had dropped by to wish Shiho a happy birthday but to their horror, Shiho's mother was beaten to death by her father. Miriallia's dad called the ambulance and the police while Miriallia and her mother comforted Shiho.

Ever since that day, Shiho didn't utter a word as she was in a state of shock. She was then sent for counseling sessions for three years before she started talking again. Her father was arrested and she was sent to her granny place to be taken care of.

When Shiho was eighteen, her granny past away, leaving her to be alone again. Life hadn't been easy for the petite woman, Shiho had to take up several part-time jobs to pay for her school fees and the rental fees of her one room apartment. Not long after, Miriallia had invited Shiho to stay at her own apartment.

Shiho did but wanted to pay rental fees. Being nice as always, Miriallia didn't want to accept any money from Shiho. Instead, she told Shiho that if she wanted to repay Miriallia, all Shiho need to do was to share the house chores with her.

After witnessing such a disheartening incident, Yzak was about to withdraw his hold on Shiho when she accidentally entered his heart. Shiho felt his darker emotions and embraced them.

Yzak was rendered speechless. No one has ever entered so deep into his heart, faced the emotions he had kept from everyone and actually went further to embrace them, accepting them. No one, not even Alicia had done so. The most Alicia had done was to comfort him.

Yzak finally released his hold on Shiho's eyes, catching his breath. He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She was indeed special.

-End-

Author's Note: Hello! Just in case you guys have a problem reading or understanding this chapter, my apologies. I've encounter a problem writing this chapter but I've did my best to type it out in the best way I can think of. Oh yes! Because I'm sitting for a major exam: GCE O'levels, I won't be able to update the chapters of the story from now until somewhere in November. I'm so sorry!… but I'll be back! Do review, ya? Thanks

I'll miss you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: The Light of the Lion Shrine

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter 6: The Light of the Lion Shrine -

- 10am, Yzak's house –

"Finally, you've waken up. I didn't know you fall asleep easily." Yzak sounded as Shiho woke up.

Ignoring what Yzak had just said, Shiho raised a question. "The white panther, it's you. The glowing puff, it's your heart. Right?" With that Yzak had gotten out of the bed and head towards the door.

"Here, put this shirt on. I'll call for breakfast delivery. I believe French toast with sausage should be fine. Orange juice or coffee?" Yzak said, passing Shiho his shirt.

"Don't change the subject, Yzak! Answer my question! You're the white panther and the glowing puff is your heart." Shiho snapped, getting off the bed.

"You're such a spitfire, Shiho. I believe orange juice will do." Yzak replied in a cold and distant tone.

Shiho put on the shirt and moved in front of Yzak, blocking his exit. "I'm not moving until you give me an answer." Yzak stared at her with his infamous spine chilling glare while Shiho returned the favor with a wide-eyed glare.

In a blink of an eye, Yzak had suddenly turned into a white panther.

"Wow. I've never seen a white panther before. You don't have to change you in front of me, you know. You can just open your mouth and answer me." Shiho noted, sitting on the floor beside Yzak. He was beautiful even in the form of a panther. Shiho had seen black panthers before but not a white panther especially with silvery grey eyes instead of the usual green eyes. Yzak, now in the form of a white panther sat silently in front of Shiho and continued to stare at her.

"What are you staring at? Stupid kitty…" Shiho sounded. Yzak snarled at her, flexing his powerful jaw to show Shiho that he was pissed. In addition, he flashed his dangerous set of fangs. "Look at those teeth or fangs… My gosh! Do you brush every single one of them to have them to be so white?" Shiho enquired, ignorant to Yzak's annoyance.

"That's because my little brother loves to keep himself spick and span." A voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
Yzak arched himself as if he was getting ready to pounce on the stranger while Shiho recovered from her shock.

"Who's that? How did you get into the house? Why do you imply that Yzak is your younger brother?" Shiho asked.

"Ah… An inquisitive lady… Very interesting. Could you be so kind to let me into my little brother's bedroom? I'm Yue, Yzak's elder brother. Please let me in so I can introduce myself properly." The stranger on the other side of the bedroom door sounded.

"Can I let him in, Yzak?" Shiho asked.

Just then, droplets of water accumulate and froze into ice shards just above Yzak's head. It seemed that Yzak planned to send those deadly ice shards at his brother. 'How mean.' Shiho thought. Yzak then nodded to Shiho.

When Shiho open the bedroom door, Yzak sent countless of ice shards at his elder brother, Yue. As if it always happened when the two brothers met, Yue counteracted by saying the word wood. Vines appeared out of nowhere and absorbed the ice shards as water. The ice shards which were made of water seemed to be nourishment to vines, causing them to grow in length and size. "Your attacks seem to be feeding Wood, little brother" Yue noted with an amused grin.

Yzak's eyes glowed and the vines froze into ice immediately. Yzak sent more ice shards which shattered the frozen vines. Millions of shattered frozen vines headed straight toward Yue. "No, stop!" Shiho shouted and two parallel lines of fire appeared out of thin air, burning away the vines.

"I didn't do that." Shiho said in shock.

"No, you didn't in a direct way." Yue informed politely. Shiho pondered what Yue was talking about while looking at him from head to toe. She realized that Yue looked similar to Yzak as in both brothers were beautiful. Both also had something about the way they carried themselves and their looks which nobody could ever mistaken them as females.

The differences were that Yue has long hair and a pair of metallic blue cat-like eyes. If Shiho didn't guess wrongly, Yueh was also a vampire like Yzak. "Yes, lovely lady. I'm also a Master Vampire, like my little brother." Yue announced after reading Shiho's thoughts.

"Stop calling me that, you bloody asshole!" Yzak snapped. Shiho turned around to notice that Yzak had transformed back to human form but he was standing further away from her.

"Tsk, tsk… Yzak, my little brother… How could you be so mean to your elder brother?" Yue said playfully, shaking his head. "By the way, lovely lady… Yzak had transformed into a white panther because your aura clashes with his. I doubt you know that." Yue explained.

Shiho shook her head and Yue continued. "My little brother's aura gives people a sensation of spine-chilling coldness to the extent that one can feel that his or her skin has been pricked incessantly. As for you, lovely lady, your aura gives people a warm sensation. However, in extreme emotions like anger or fear, your aura could cause torturous burning sensation. It's something like fire and water don't mix well together."

"I get it now, no wonder Yzak transform into a white panther. There's one thing I don't understand, why do I have an aura? Human don't have aura." Shiho voiced as she moved aside to allow Yue into the room.

"Thank you. Yes, human don't have aura but it seems to me that you're rather special. Am I right, little brother?" Yue replied, eyeing Yzak who's glaring at him as Yue land himself on Yzak's bed.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you're here to visit me, I don't buy that." Yzak asked with eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm here for certain reasons, one of it is visiting you." Yue replied with eyes looking at Shiho. Shiho knew that she's not wanted to witness the reasons why Yue came.

"I'll go explore the house, Yzak. Have a good time catching up with Yue." Shiho said, leaving the room.

"You know, she's got nice legs. Have the two of you been doing naughty things just before I've arrived and interrupted certain things?" Yue noted with a smirk on his face.

"I DON'T go around sleeping with women! And STOP observing whether Shiho has nice legs or not before I dig out your cat eyes!" Yzak snapped with gritted teeth.

"Cool down, little brother. Right, let's get down to business. I hate to tell you this but I'm here because the Council informs me that the Light of the Lion Shrine is here and I'm supposed to find her. It's urgent." Yue revealed while Yzak sat beside him.

"Why does the Council need the Light of the Lion Shrine?" Yzak asked, considering the possible reasons. "No! Don't tell me that Alicia has escaped?! But that's impossible. The guardian of Lock was supposed to keep her locked up for eternity. " He sounded upon realization.

"That's what everyone including the Council had expected. It's true, little brother. Alicia has escaped with the help of those guardians whom had fallen in the battle against her." Yue added, eyeing his younger brother worriedly.

"Those guardians whom had fallen in the battle were supposed to be reincarnated, how come they're on Alicia's side and even helped her escaped?!" Yzak blurted out the question with extreme fury.

"From the moment she gave up being the Light of the Lion Shrine, Alicia became the Darkness of the Serpent Lair. Without the Light of the Lion Shrine, who gives life and purify darkness, the fallen guardians can't be reincarnated. Hence giving opportunity to the Darkness of the Serpent Lair, keeping them as her minions." Yue explained, thinking how to break the next news to Yzak.

"So have you find this Light of the Lion Shrine?" Yzak asked, hoping that Yue hasn't noticed Shiho's special abilities.

"I believe you have already figured out who is it, Yzak. It's obvious that Shiho is the Light of the Lion Shrine. You're hoping that I didn't realized Shiho's specialties such as resistance to a vampire's gaze, ability to have an aura which caused sensation of fire and not to mention that she had just summoned the power of fire when the both of us were fighting earlier on." As Yue revealed, he raised his hands and vines appeared, opening the door of the bedroom.

Shiho was standing at the entrance and was listening to their conversation all along.

"What's going on? What do you mean by Alicia gave up being the Light of the Lion Shrine, becoming the Darkness of the Serpent Lair? What do you mean by me being the Light of the Lion Shrine?"

-End-

Author's Note: Hi! Here's a little cliffhanger for you guys. I'll try my best to upload the next chapter ASAP but it'll take sometime like I've mentioned that I'm preparing for my major examination. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Do visit my blog / homepage for updates on the next chapter. Remember to review, okay? Thank you!

Stay tune to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

Guide to French:

- Merci (thank you)

- Chapter 7: The Beginning -

- Yzak's house –

"What's going on? What do you mean by Alicia gave up being the Light of the Lion Shrine, becoming the Darkness of the Serpent Lair? What do you mean by me being the Light of the Lion Shrine?"

"She's an inquisitive lady and I'm more patient than you are little brother. I'll do the explanation then." Yue initiated.

"It's alright, I'll do the explanation. Besides, I'm the cause for what Alicia is now and the lost of several guardians." Yzak sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, little brother. It's not your fault. I'll leave the both of you alone." Yue left the room and the apartment soon after.

Shiho remained at the spot while Yzak sat on the bed. "Answer my questions."

"I will, once you come over here." Yzak said, placing his hand on the spot where Yue had sat on moments ago. Shiho hesitantly sat on the bed, she was afraid what Yzak was going to do her.

"I'm about to tell you certain things that ordinary humans are not supposed to know. Hence, you must promise that you will tell nobody not even Miriallia. Do not discuss this issue with any Creatures of the Night. If you have any doubts, come straight to me. Understand? Do I have your word?" Yzak questioned, eyeing Shiho seriously.

"You have my word but you will have to give me your contact number." Shiho replied, staring at Yzak.

"Later. Shall I begin?" Yzak inched closer towards Shiho and looked into her eyes. Shiho nodded, feeling rather uncomfortable to have someone whom she had just met to be sitting so close to her. Further more, she was alone in the room with Yzak.

"As you know nature is balance by four elements: fire, water, wind and earth. Making sure that the four elements do not overpower each other, light come into the picture. However in every good, there will always be evil and vice versa. Darkness enters the picture and everything is balanced. Have you heard of Count Dracula?" Yzak started, still maintaining the eye contact with Shiho.

"It's just a fiction and Count Dracula is the main character of the story, right?" Shiho replied.

"The Council had pulled many strings to cover up the whole incident, turning it into a fiction. Count Dracula actually exists but he was defeated. It's a different story from the fiction." Yzak added but he was interrupted by Shiho.

"Tell me the story! Please…"

"Count Dracula was actually a guardian, the Darkness of the Serpent Lair. His duty was to balance light and the other four elements. Instead, he used the power for his own motives. Back in those days, the Creatures of the Night aren't socially accepted by humans. Hence there were always wars and conflicts between the two races. As a result, Count Dracula thinks that the best solution was to turn humans into vampires. Needless to say, the Council rejects the idea and believes that they could work things out with the government. Therefore, Count Dracula takes things into his own hands." Yzak continued.

"Let me guess, the Council issued out an order to either get rid of him or to bind him to his coffin. Am I right?" Shiho guessed who resembles an excited child listening to bedtime story.

"You're right. The Council called for a meeting at that time to discuss about the options available. It was then decided that it's necessary to get rid of Count Dracula. The reasons were that firstly, he broke the most important rule of vampires. One must never bring attention to himself or herself. Second reason, he chose violence to solve the conflict. Lastly, besides wanting to convert humans into vampires, he wanted to dominate the world. In another words, he became hungry for power." Yzak added, being amused by Shiho's excitement. Yzak finally let out a quick chuckle.

"What's so funny? The story isn't worth laughing about." Shiho puzzled.

"The story isn't worth any laughter… it's you… you seem so excited about the story… like a little kid…" Yzak chuckled in between words.

"Hey! Have pity on me, alright? I don't have the privilege of having anyone to tell me stories whether it's bedtime stories or not when I was a kid." Shiho retaliated with a childish pout on the face.

Yzak just burst out with laughter, earning himself a surprised look from Shiho. "What's with the surprised look?"

"I've never seen you laughed before. You looked so much better like this. Why do you have to put on that don't-come-and-bother-me look most of the time?" Shiho voiced out, putting an end to Yzak's laughter.

He went on with the story. "Since everyone had agreed on getting rid of Count Dracula, we need all the guardians of the different forces of nature including the four elements. Most importantly, the Light of the Lion Shrine must be present in the process of eliminating Count Dracula. The Light of the Lion Shrine plays the important main role in purifying Count Dracula who was the guardian of Darkness."

"That's when Alicia came into the picture." Shiho cut in softly, knowing that Alicia had some impact on Yzak.

"Yes, that's when Alicia came in…" Yzak's voice was filled with regret and guilt but he continued.

"The Light of the Lion Shrine was only needed when certain threat arises. Count Dracula was one threat that called for the Light of the Lion Shrine. Therefore Yue, my elder brother who is also the guardian of the woods then and now, was sent to look for the Light of the Lion Shrine. Due to the Light of the Lion Shrine being the guardian of the element Fire which symbolizes purity, the guardian has to be a human since Creatures of the Night are consider as unholy beings. Finally Yue found the Light of the Lion Shrine, no other than Alicia who shares the similar abilities as you are. During the initial battles, she was on the verge of breaking down. She thought of giving up because she had never seen or encounter violence and gore before. So I stepped in and helped her."

"You comforted her just like the way she did comfort you later on some other things , right?" Shiho asked. She didn't know why she felt uneasy and pissed off at that moment but poked Yzak gently to continue the story.

"Yes, but I didn't know it would escalate into something else…" Yzak revealed with his face empty of emotion. It was his mask to hide his feelings and thoughts from Shiho.

"Can the empty face, Yzak… what happened next was that Alicia fell for you. Am I right?" Shiho added on.

"It was only after Count Dracula was killed, a few days later… she confessed to me. I didn't know what to say. I've never loved her, she was only a friend to me… more of a younger sister." Yzak admitted, dropping the mask as he turned to look away from Shiho.

"And because of that, the world means nothing to me." A voice sounded in a mere whisper.

Both Shiho and Yzak turned to the direction of the voice and saw a lady standing at the bedroom door.

"Alicia!" Yzak said breathlessly in shock. Shiho couldn't believe her eyes, the lady who was moving towards Yzak looked almost identical to her. The only way to tell the two apart was Alicia's dark wavy hair which now passes her waist. Her eyes no longer had the same gentleness in them as captured in Yzak's portrait. Alicia's violet orbs were filled with depths of vengeance.

"Yes Yzak, it's me. Why didn't you come and visit me? Do you how lonely I am when I was bound to the Lion Shrine? I've missed you so much." Alicia spoke softly and gently, having Yzak's face cupped between her fair palms.

While witnessing the scenario, Shiho was burning with indescribable rage within her. She didn't know what's up with the sudden anger and she didn't care. All Shiho knew was that she didn't like Alicia touching Yzak.

"I've dropped by to pay you a visit and here you are with a poor imitation of me. I believed you have a better taste than this, Yzak." Alicia said in same whisper she used earlier on.

'To hell with the sudden possessiveness.' Shiho thought.

"THAT'S IT! I am NOT your IMITATION!!! And DON'T touch Yzak!!!" Shiho hollered as she came in between them, hitting away Alicia's hands off Yzak's face.

"You must be the new Light of the Lion Shrine. Listen well, you spitfire! You will need to be better then this to get rid of me and you've no rights to keep me away from Yzak!" Alicia hissed with shadows surrounding.

"You don't scare me now, not ever. And yes! I'll DEFINITELY be better than this when I face you the next time! You did jolly well be PREPARED for it! I've all the rights in the world to keep Yzak away from you!" Shiho retaliated, standing on tip-toes to match Alicia's height.

"We shall see!" With that, Alicia vanished into thin air.

"Are you alright, Yzak?" Shiho concerned as Yzak lay on the bed.

"I'll be. Merci, Shiho."

"Oh gosh, she drained you." Shiho said, placing her hand on Yzak's forehead to realize that Alicia had drained the warmth he had gotten from Shiho. He felt cold.

"If you didn't come in between, I'll be gone by now. She had held me spellbound earlier on." Yzak explained.

"She's just a human. A human's gaze is a harmless. How did she do that?" Shiho asked in horror. At the same time, Shiho rested Yzak's head on her thighs

"That is one special ability being the Light of the Lion Shrine. One can summon the power of another guardian and used it. Alicia summoned from the guardian of Illusion, one of the fallen guardians in the battle against her. Without the Light of the Lion Shrine, those fallen guardians can't be reincarnated and became minions at Alicia's mercy." Yzak revealed.

"How did she escape since you guys have already bound her to the Lion Shrine?" Shiho enquired, pushing away Yzak's straight bangs.

"I believe nobody except Alicia herself knows. I did expect something like this to happen but not so soon." Yzak replied. He found himself at ease upon Shiho's touch. Why the sudden peaceful feeling? Yzak shall figure it out later when he had gotten his strength back.

"Why?" Shiho started stroking Yzak's hair upon the sight of him being exhausted.

"When Alicia confessed her feelings for me, I had no choice but to reject her because I treated her as someone close to me like a sister. She was devastated and ran off. I didn't know she ran to the Serpent Lair. There and then, she gave up her power as the Light of the Lion Shrine and became the Darkness of Serpent Lair. She was filled with vengeance and rage, no longer the gentle and caring Alicia I knew. Battles after battles, all the remaining guardians managed to overpower and defeat her. She was then bound to the Lion Shrine without the presence of the Light of the Lion Shrine to purify her. Thus, the guardian of Lock volunteered to keep her bound to the Lion Shrine for eternity until that moment she had broken free. It all started with me. If I wasn't that busybody whom had stepped forward and comforted her in the first place, none of these would have happened." Yzak blamed himself, looking up at Shiho with eyes filled with regret and guilt.

"It was never your fault to begin with, Yzak. You're just being the kind and caring which is a part of you, not a busybody. There's no fault for being caring. You don't have to feel guilty about it." Shiho reassured.

"I ought to, many other guardians were dead because of me. Many of them are friends of mine, very close friends." Yzak recalled as tears slowly welled up his silver-grey orbs. It was the first time Yzak had let someone seen this side of him. He had never allowed himself to show this side of him to anyone and yet he couldn't help but to let it surfaced in Shiho's presence.

"Hey, I'm sure your late friends understand. Knowing you and making friends with you is truly a blessing. They'll never blame you." Shiho comforted as she leaned her head on Yzak's and held him closed to her, letting him know that she's here.

- Minutes later -

Yue hurriedly opened the door of Yzak's apartment and rushed in as he had sensed Alicia's presence a few moments ago. He opened the door of Yzak's bedroom to find that Yzak was asleep with his head resting on Shiho's thigh. In addition, Shiho was asleep in an awkward hunch due to the fact that she was embracing Yzak.

'That little brother of mine must be crying again. At least Shiho is around to comfort him this time. Oh well, I'll prepare lunch while I wait for those two to wake up from their little slumber.' Yue thought as he headed towards the kitchen, leaving both Yzak and Shiho alone.

- End -

Author's Note: Hello! Same thing applied for the next chapter, it will take awhile before it's uploaded. Please bear with me people. Do review, ok? Hope you readers have enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for the support and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Initial Feelings

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter 8: Initial Feelings -

- Yzak's house –

Shiho woke up to notice noon was approaching. She was about to get up when she realized that Yzak was fast asleep on her thigh. All the incidents that had happened just moments ago came replaying in her head.

Shiho knew her life was about to change. She didn't know what lies ahead of her but she had come to know that Yzak wasn't an arrogant and aloof man. Incidents from the past regarding Alicia had made him to isolate himself from others.

From what Shiho had understand, Yzak didn't want anyone to know him more than a mutual friend or colleague and he wasn't ready to share his past with anybody.

In another word, being cold and distant was just a mask to hide his caring self in fear of history repeating itself or something similar. Shiho understood his pain and hoped that she could do something.

However, unless Yzak lets her into his world, Shiho can never help him. All she could do now was to be at his side and comfort him when the need arise, but the challenge was not to have Yzak mistaking her as pitying him.

Shiho carefully slipped out of the bed and exited the bedroom. "Holà, I see you've waked up from your little slumber with Yzak." Yue greeted as he prepared the dining table for lunch.

"Do not be mistaken, Yue. I fell asleep by accident with Yzak resting on my lap. There's nothing between us. Why are you back here?" Shiho replied.

"I've picked up Alicia's presence earlier on." Yue then signaled her to join him for lunch at the dining table.

"I though vampires don't consume food."

"Yes, but it's better to live my life as human as possible. Hurry up and eat." Yue replied, twirling the spaghetti with his fork.

In a flash, Yzak appeared standing behind Yue. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be out of my house a long time ago?" Yzak sounded with a hint of frustration.

"Yue was here to check on us since he picked up Alicia's presence earlier on. He made lunch too." Shiho smiled with Yue nodding in agreement.

"Why did you even bother? Vampires feed instead of eat, aren't you supposed to know that?" Yzak snapped, landing himself on the chair next to his elder brother.

"It doesn't mean that I'm a vampire and I will have to give up some of the things I do when I was once a human. Now little brother, have some spaghetti. I remember that you've always love my cooking." Yue sounded as he passed Yzak a plate of the Italian noodles.

Yzak just sat there and stare at the plate of noodles. Shiho reached out and twirled the noodle with her fork. "I'll feed you if you feel a little weak."

"I'm fine!" Yzak snapped, grabbing Yue's fork and started eating.

"I've got an announcement to make." Yue sounded, looking to and fro at Shiho and Yzak.

"What do you want now?" Yzak glared at his elder brother.

"Since I've successfully located the Light of the Lion Shrine, the Council would like to meet her in person during the annual conference held at December City. Besides, you're to attend the conference, as the Master of Februarius City. Were you informed of the annual conference, little brother?"

"Yes and stop calling me THAT! I've got a name for you to call!" Yzak hollered, pointing the fork at Yue's face.

"When are we leaving for December City?" Shiho asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 6.30am sharp. Once you've finished your lunch, you head home and pack. Dearka will have the details and not to mention that his girlfriend is coming along too." Yue continued.

"Miriallia is coming along?" Shiho puzzled.

"Why?" Yzak questioned too.

"You can't expect Dearka to feed on someone else when he has a girlfriend. You know her better than I am … Dearka is good as dead if that was to happen." Yue shrugged.

Shiho was about to pop one more question when the phone rang. "Excuse me, I'll go get the call."

"Hello, Shiho here."

"It's me, Dearka. So Shiho, you're here. How is it?"

"What do you mean by how is it?"

"You know, a night with Yzak… come to think of it, don't you think it's a little too soon? I mean the two of you just met…"

Just then, the phone was snatched out of her hands.

"Yzak, when did you get over here?" Shiho asked, surprised.

"When Dearka starts uttering rubbish and for your info, I've good sense of hearing." Yzak replied.

"Dearka Elthman! There is NOTHING between Shiho and I, so whatever you think that could have happened last night, it's solely your thoughts! Do you GET IT?!"

"Just kidding, best friend. Milly was kind of shocked when you've called just now. She had gotten a little edgy when Shiho haven't come home yet. So I've called and to my surprise Shiho is awake and still in your house."

"Kiss my ass, buddy!" Yzak barked, knowing what Dearka wanted to add.

"I've got the details of the conference."

"You want me to go over to your lover's house?" Yzak asked.

"Yup but it is also on the way since you'll be driving Shiho back here."

Yzak just remember that Shiho have to go home and pack her luggage as well. "Right, Shiho and I will be there soon."

"Get the address from Shiho then. See you later." With that, the line went dead.

"Hurry up and finish your lunch, Shiho. I'll go pick up your clothes and then I'll drive you home." Yzak said as he grabbed his keycard and was about to leave the house when Shiho appeared in front of him.

"Its alright Yzak, I can head home myself. I don't want to trouble you any further."

"I need to discuss the details of the conference with Dearka as well." Yzak finds himself looking at Shiho's lips, having the urge to kiss her there and then. Strange, he was usually not bothered by a woman's feature.

Yue walked towards Yzak, having the thought of tagging along when Yzak stopped him. "Thanks but you're not needed. I'm sure that you need to prepare for the trip as well. However, clean up the whole kitchen before you go. I don't want to see a single spot of grease anywhere. Thanks for the lunch, I'll finish it up." With that he's gone.

"Still the same old Yzak, he appreciates my cooking." Yue smiled.

"He's not that arrogant and cold after all." Shiho sounded as she settled down at the dining table.

"Arrogant and cold? Those are the last things my little brother will become of. He's just peaceful. By the way, he almost wanted to kiss you just now. I saw it in his eyes." Yue noted aloud, keeping his eyes on Shiho.

"Stop it, Yue. He wasn't going to and there's nothing of that in his eyes." Shiho lied at the last portion of the sentence. She did saw Yzak's eyes then and have to admit that it sent her heart beating real fast. What was wrong with her? It's not as if guys had never wanted to kiss her. The thing was, Shiho didn't allow any of them to.

"You're lying, sweetie. You saw it, didn't you? Looks like there's something going on between the two of you. Interesting." Yue smiled like the Cheshire cat.

- On the way to the laundry shop -

Yzak was on the verge of losing his sanity as Shiho's scent wrapped around him like second skin. Lavender – her scent, with a touch of peach from the shampoo and soap she used. Intoxicating yet sexy.

"Get a grip, Yzak." He reminded himself. Others like him would have long make a move on Shiho.

Yzak was probably one of the rare few who didn't pounce onto Shiho, letting his control waver. He and his elder brother were brought up in a household filled with women . Hence, he had learnt to respect women more than others, especially more than men from the modern century.

Although he did have sex with women but it came with a reason. It happened during his initial years as a vampire by which having sex was the alternative to drinking blood. As decades past, Yzak had acquired other abilities to feed besides those methods. Since then, he hadn't touched a woman in that sense and didn't have the urge to.

Right now, the presence of Shiho can easily set his whole self on fire. There is something about this inquisitive yet caring girl. Shiho gave him a sense of comfort and familiarity. It felt as if they had known each other for a very long time.

'Meant for each other?' He froze upon at that thought. Where on earth did that came from? Something is seriously wrong with him today. "Still drunk from feeding, I guess. Yup, I'm still drunk." Yzak convinced himself.

- End -

Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry for the late update, you guys know the reason right? Well, it's my GCE O'level Examination… I've got to prepare for it as it's only about 3 months away!!! But I'll still work on the story when I've got the free time. Hope you readers have enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget the reviews, thanks!

On the next chapter:

Yzak , Shiho and gang will be flying off to December City for the annual conference of the Council and the human government (something similar to G8 annual summit meeting). Before that, Shiho will get to know more about Yzak and another reason which contribute to Yzak's cold and distant side. Will it draw the two souls closer? Not to mention that the story will spice up a little as Shiho will be sharing a hotel room with Yzak throughout the trip. The reason? Stay tune to chapter 9!

Thanks for all the support and reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Once More Valentine

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- French Translations:

"Ce qui vous ont fait à moi, petit ?" means "What did you do to me, petite?"

"Ce qui vous a fait à moi, beau ?" means "What did you do to me, good-looking?"

- Chapter 9: Once More Valentine -

"Great, it's 4.30am and I'm supposed to be asleep until the alarm rings at 5am. What am I going to do now?" Shiho asked herself as she woke up from her sleep.

After washing up, Shiho decided to check her luggage for one last time. "Enough clothes for a week? Check. Toiletries, make-up and other necessities? Check. Enough foot wear? Check. Wallet, passport and documents? Check. Everything's set. Now what do I do?" She questioned once more.

"Yes! Pay a visit to mom before I set off to December City." Shiho shifted her luggage to the main door of the house and sling her bag across her chest. As Miriallia is coming along for the trip, she had decided to spend the night over at Dearka's apartment and meet Shiho at the airport.

"Hello. I need a cab to the cemetery… …"

- At the cemetery -

"I guess my time here is up, mom. I've got to be on my way to the shuttle port now. I'll tell you more when I'm back. You take care, alright?" Shiho said, touching fondly the tombstone of her late mother.

Shiho then hugged herself as she moved across countless number of tombstones. She felt that the night was rather chilling despite wearing a long sleeves knitted turquoise top and fitting jeans.

_Do be careful, it's full moon tonight. Who knows which Creatures of the Night might pounce on you? Hope you have silver or a blessed item with you._ Shiho recalled what the cab driver had told her.

"Stay calm, Shiho. You'll be out of this eerie cemetery in no time." Shiho assured herself.

As she walked on, Shiho spotted a figure standing under a huge tree at the entrance of the cemetery. The figure looking at a particular tombstone a few meters away. Shiho advanced forward to realize the figure was Yzak. He was in a beige trench coat with a black turtle neck top and jeans.

Due to the noise of Shiho's luggage dragging against the floor as she walks, Yzak turned around with eyes ready to capture one with its gaze. "It's only me." Shiho assured, standing right in front of him with approximately a meter in between them

"Why are you here? It's not safe for a woman to be out here in the wee hours of the morning. Were-creatures can still pounce on you since it's still dark." Yzak said in a matter-of fact tone.

"I'm here to talk with my mom before I leave for December City. What about you? How did you even get so close to the cemetery since all cemeteries are supposedly holy grounds?" Shiho returned a question.

_Especially when you're just a 400 plus year old vampire - pretty young for a vampire_,she thought.

"I'm a Master Vampire…"

"But your age is approximately 420, plus minus 2 to 5 years… How can you even survive to be less than a kilometer away from a holy ground?" Shiho interrupted, staring into the silver-grey orbs.

"I maybe young for a vampire but being a Master Vampire require certain abilities and level of power. I've got them and here I am, a Master Vampire with the age of 422." Yzak replied flatly, revealing his age as well.

_Damn, her scent again. _Yzak cursed mentally, as he returned the stare that Shiho gave.

"Fine, but why are you here then?" Shiho asked, looking away as she felt herself blushing. She was turning into a putty right there and then because Yzak looked into her eyes, something is seriously wrong with her at that moment and the day before at Yzak's apartment.

"Are you blushing?" Yzak asked in amusement as it had been quite some time since he last saw a girl blush.

"No, I'm not!" Shiho snapped, willing herself to stop blushing.

"Yes, you are. Stop looking away." Yzak said as he tilt Shiho's chin with his fingers. Both their eyes met.

"No, I'm not blushing." Shiho whispered, realizing that she didn't want to stop looking into Yzak's eyes. The silver-grey orbs were breath-taking.

"You are." Yzak said in a mere whisper, bringing his face closer towards Shiho by the moment.

"I'm n…" Shiho wanted to deny but stopped as Yzak traced her lips with his finger. Before Shiho could brace herself, Yzak's lips were on hers and it was the real deal, full contact.

Shiho couldn't move. Her skin was on fire and her heart was beating fast. She had never allowed any guy to touch her, not even a peck on her cheeks. And now, she had her first kiss being taken by Yzak, a 420 years old walking corpse no less. Talk about romance.

_It has to be the low temperature of night._ She thought. Cold night air could make you do unexpected things, couldn't they?

Like kissing him back.

Yzak held her face between his palms, kissing her slowly, and drawing out a whimper. Shiho rose onto her toes with her hands at his neck. He nipped her lower lips carefully, seeking for entrance. She opened up for him. There and then as Yzak slipped his tongue in, toe-curling sensation hit her hard. Shiho had never felt anything like this before.

_Is this the sensation one gets when kissing someone they love? _Shiho froze mentally. _Someone they love. _She couldn't be falling in love, is she? _No, it can't be. It's too soon; we've only met just days ago. _She convinced herself. Yet, she wanted this to last.

Yzak was in the same situation as Shiho. It may sound wrong but he felt some kind of bond that binds both of them together. Or was it just mere coincidence?

He was here to see his late mother's tombstone before he leave for December City. Though he can't enter the holy ground, all he can do was to get as close as possible for his eyes to see his mother's tombstone, paying respect in silence. Much to his surprise, he had run into Shiho, who was exiting the cemetery after paying respect to her late mother as well.

Yzak pulled away, and hold Shiho in his arms. "Ce qui vous ont fait à moi, petit ?" He whispered into her ears.

"Ce qui vous a fait à moi, beau ?" Shiho asked in return, looking into those silver-grey orbs. They looked so gentle, so vulnerable.

Yzak smiled, stroking Shiho's blushing cheeks fondly. "I believe that the both of us are on the same boat."

Just then, Yzak's cell phone rang. "This is Yzak speaking."

"Hello dude, do you know what time is it now? It's already 5.45am. the shuttle is taking off at 6.30am sharp. Are you on your way? Shiho isn't here yet." Dearka was on the line.

"I'm on my way, Shiho is with me…"

"Oh I see… How interesting, I doubt is coincidence. Buddy, you don't have to be so secretive you know. If you are meeting up with Shiho, just say so. There's no need to hide, though Shiho is a pleasant girl with the looks and figure and other guys want a piece of her as well..." Dearka blurted.

"It's COINCIDENCE, Dearka Elthman! I ran into her at the cemetery, she was paying visit to her late mother and so was I! Believe it or not, it's up to you. I've got to go now, see you later." Yzak retaliated and flipped his phone shut.

He took Shiho's luggage and head towards his car which seems to cost a fortune. Shiho was sure that the fortune spent on the car was not only from the earnings of the cafeteria. Yzak must have owned other businesses as well.

"Why are you still standing there? Dearka is getting a little edgy that the both of us aren't there at the shuttle port yet." Yzak questioned, placing her luggage in the car boot.

"Right, I'm coming."

- End -

Author's Note: Hello! I intended to have the hotel scene in this chapter but as I typed out the chapter, I realized that if the hotel scene is in, the story is a little too lengthy for my taste. Therefore, I hoped you guys won't mind if the hotel scene is in the next chapter. So stay tune and don't forget to review.

Thank you all once again, for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10: Touched

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter 10: Touched –

"Oh gosh, Shiho! Do you what time is it? It's already 6 am, if Dearka didn't call; only God knows what time you'll turn up." Miriallia said as she shook Shiho.

"Sorry, Miriallia. I was visiting my late mom at the cemetery just now. I guess I kind of forgot about the time." Shiho explained.

"Right. Anyway, we're heading into the departure hall at 6.15am. In the meanwhile, let's walkabout the duty-free shops. Come on!" Miriallia suggested, pulling Shiho with her.

"Wow, Yzak. Nice change of scent." Dearka placed his hand on Yzak's shoulder.

Yzak glared at his friend, knowing that he was referring to Shiho's scent that has clung to him. "Don't you know scent can't be changed? The scent just clung to me, since I've drive her here."

"Very funny, pal. Scent doesn't cling to people if they don't have close contact with someone else, as in close physical contact. Admit it, panther! You kissed the girl." Dearka revealed with a smirk on his tanned face.

Yzak wasn't dumb enough to lie when his best friend. "So?"

"Oh come on, Yzak. Don't act all nonchalant with me. I bet you're replaying the scene mentally right now at this very moment." Dearka laughed. Best friends forever as it seems, since Dearka managed to read Yzak's thoughts not by his vampire abilities but through decades of friendship.

Yes, it was true. Yzak was reminiscing the moment he had kissed Shiho. He remembered the sweet taste of her, at the softness of her lips under his. It was the first time in his life he'd came across any woman tasting like that. He couldn't imagine any others who would taste better than Shiho. She was incredible.

Shiho's lips were soft and decadent. They awoke a fierce hunger inside him that craved nothing but her. It was a hunger that both frightened and thrilled him in a way he would never have thought possible.

He shouldn't feel this. Not for Shiho. Not for anyone.

Yzak could still remember Shiho's whimpers and moans especially when his tongue swept against hers, making her shiver. And even now, Shiho's scent clung to him. It filled his nostrils, making the panther inside him hissing with possessiveness. It was driving him insane as well.

Luckily, he wouldn't be sharing the same hotel room with her. Or else, who knows what might happen.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dearka waved at his pal.

"Let's get going, Yzak. The girls are at the duty-free shops over there." Yzak just nodded and head towards the girls.

- In the shuttle -

"Are you alright? You're close to hyperventilating." Yzak asked, eyeing Shiho with an arched eyebrow.

"Thanks, I'm just a little nervous that's all." Shiho replied, folding the long sleeves of her jacket for no particular reason.

Just then, Yzak caught sight of a long stitch on Shiho's left wrist. He held her left wrist, "What happened?"

Shiho froze, she didn't expect Yzak to caught sight of the stitch or even bother to ask her about it. Yzak tilted her head to have her eyes looking into his. Apparently, he wanted to know the answer through her eyes.

"You can't looked into my eyes and get the answer, I'm special. Remember?" Shiho spoke.

"Then tell me how you get that awful stitch on your wrist. I want an answer, not silence." Yzak said, in a commanding tone.

"You don't get answer by dishing out orders. There is a word called please." Shiho added with a stubborn front.

"… … … Please." Shiho's jaw dropped. Either Yzak has gone crazy or she was dreaming. She actually gets a vampire, what's more, a Master Vampire to say please. Only curiosity or concern has such an immense power.

_What a minute! Concern? Now where did that come from?_

Shiho was snapped back to reality when Yzak sounded, "I've said please. Don't tell me to go down on my knees. I'm not doing it."

"Curiosity does kill the cat, doesn't it? Or should I say the panther." Shiho smirked. Yzak caught her attention once more by tracing his finger over the stitch.

"Alright, I'll answer. ... ... ... On many occasions, I've tried to kill myself… It happened when I can't accept my mother's death. I could still remember the pain, especially the loneliness. It came so sudden, I can't breath." Shiho stated.

Yzak saw the pain in those violet eyes. It was so raw that made him want to hold her in his arms, to ease her pain away. "I'm sorry. I thought it was an accident but I didn't know…"

As he spoke, he took her wrist in his hand and lifted it up to his lips. Shiho felt tears welling up her eyes. No one has ever done such a sweet thing to her before. Anyone who had seen that stitch before Yzak, had cringed and scurried away or make fun about it.

And yet, this man whom she barely knows didn't cringe upon the sight of it and even accept it by planting a kiss on it. She felt so touched, wanted.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not. (Sob) I've got something in my eyes… ouch…"

- End -

Author's Note: Long time no see, people! I know it's a short chapter but I hoped you guys have enjoyed it.The hotel scene is in the next chapter because I wanted to develop the main characters' feelings for one another a little further before jumping into it. Pss! Tell you guys a secret! I've already planned the storyline for the next chapter… So stay tune and don't forget to review.

Thank you all once again, for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11: First Come, First Serve

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter 11: First Come, First Serve –

- December City -

"This place is beautiful! It's true, isn't it? Many say that December City is a satellite city where the legend and myths meets the modern." Miriallia said cheerily.

"It's only December City. There's no need to be so surprised." Dearka added.

December City was indeed a spectacular place. The satellite city was a combination of modern technologies and infrastructures found in myths and legend. However, Creatures of the Night whom had been around for centuries knew that these buildings actually exist and where they are located.

"Have you been here before, Yzak?" Shiho questioned.

"Yes, to attend some meetings held by the Council. You too, seem excited. Why?" Yzak puzzled.

"Behind every legend, there's some truth in it. Even though I can never see the real ones, I'm glad to see the duplicates." Shiho replied softly, not wanting Miriallia to hear.

Shiho recalled the issue on Count Dracula whom actually exist but strings were pulled to make him a fictional character. Therefore, the saying is true.

"Are you planning to bring Shiho to the actual shrines?" Dearka whispered to Yzak while the girls went to call for a cab.

"Yes."

"Including the Dragons? You mean you're bringing Shiho to the Shrine of the Azure Dragon and the Yellow Dragon? Are you out of your mind?" Dearka hissed.

Yzak didn't blame Dearka for panicking. When Alicia met the Dragons, they reacted in a way that she nearly lose her life. Therefore, he was as equally worried as Dearka. The Lion is harmless unless it is being provoked. However, Yzak wouldn't say the same of the Azure Dragon of Water and the Yellow Dragon of Earth.

"I'll make sure that she returns unharmed."

"I hope so, Yzak. Those Dragons are as temperamental and unpredictable as women, maybe worse." Dearka noted.

"I'm getting your sister to teach her the various ways to use her powers but I'll still keep a close eye on her and the Dragons." Yzak replied.

"Fire is the only element that attacks, it cannot defend. If those dragons decides to spit water and boulders at Shiho, you tell me how that poor girl is going defend herself? Not forgetting that fire can be extinguished by water and rocks."

"I'll do my best to help but the meeting can't be avoided." Yzak replied.

Dearka nodded, "I understand. Come on, the girls are waiting for us. They are dying to get to the hotel."

- The Hotel -

Yzak slot the keycard into the lock. Entering the room, he wondered why Dearka & Miriallia had to go get the keycards instead of all of them getting it together. His puzzlements came to an abrupt end when he smelled a familiar scent.

"Hey Miriallia, I'm having problems opening my luggage. Can you lend me a hand?"

It was Shiho's scent and voice!

Yzak stood rooted to the ground. His sense of hearing and smell has got to be playing tricks on him. Why Shiho was in his room?

"Why are you so quiet, Mir… Yzak! What are you doing here?" Shiho felt her heartbeat tripled, upon the sight of Yzak.

"I'm supposed to be sharing this room with Dearka. What are _you_ doing here?" Yzak questioned.

"But I'm supposed to be sharing this room with Miriallia."

Both showed their keycards to one another and realized their friends have set them up to share the same room.

"I'm going to kill that asshole!" Yzak snapped, heading towards the door.

Shiho followed him, "How are you going to find him?"

"I can sense him if I want to and he's in the room next door!" Yzak raised his volume stopped in front of the room where Dearka was in.

"You know I'll be coming here sooner or later, buddy! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I TEAR IT DOWN MYSELF!" Yzak hollered harshly.

Shiho felt a bone-chilling sensation surrounding her and the temperature of the corridor began to drop to the point of freezing. Other occupants opened their doors and wanted to give Yzak a piece of their mind. However, Yzak sent all of them scurrying back into their room with a cold and menacing glare. He was angry beyond words.

Yzak started counting under his breath, "one… two…"

The door flew open revealing Dearka with a towel wrapped around his lean waist. It was obvious that Dearka was taking his shower. Shiho then noticed a tattoo-like imprint of a yellow-gold dragon at the right side of his stomach.

"Sorry for the delay, Yzak. Milly was too frightened to open the door, afraid of being ripped into several pieces by an angry vampire. A Master Vampire no less."

How can Dearka be so calm when a near-exploding Yzak is right in front of him?

"I know Milly wouldn't have the guts to do that, though she would have thought of it. So that means you're THE ONE BEHIND THIS! WHY SHIHO AND I ARE SHARING A ROOM?!!!" Yzak yelled into his friend's face.

Dearka smiled, "Simple, because I'm sharing room with Miriallia. I need to feed, unless you're willing let me feed on you. But you need to feed too since you looked kind of drained."

Yzak simmered down a little.

"I'M NOT A GAY! Do have some faith in my sexuality! Can't you just put us in different rooms back then?"

Dearka smiled, "Sorry best friend. The Council doesn't have the habit of reserving extra rooms for emergency."

"What do you want me to do? I can't just share a room with her."

"Everything will be fine, pal. 3 ways. One, pretend that she is me. Two, take this chance and get to know more about her. Or three, make use of the time and tell her about the meeting. I don't want my friend to be killed."

Bewildered, Shiho asked Yzak. "What is Dearka talking about?"

"Let's go back in and I'll tell you more."

Shiho sat on one of the beds and urged Yzak to answer her question. "I'm seated, go on."

"Each of the four elements has a Guardian Beast. The Lion is the Guardian Beast of Fire. The element Water and Earth have the twin dragons of the Chinese legends, Azure Dragon and Yellow Dragon. As for Wind, it has the legendary Chinese Phoenix as its Guardian."

"I'm meeting them later?" Shiho was struggling with her luggages when Yzak came over and opened them with ease.

"After the meeting with the other Masters of the cities, I'll bring you to Forgotten Realms."

"Thanks, what will I be doing while you're attending the meeting?"

"You need to gain control of your powers and Kiara will teach you."

"Wait a minute! Kiara, Dearka's twin sister?"

Kiara, together with Miriallia have been best friends of Shiho. Many of times, people tend to mistaken the three of them as sisters since they had similar behaviour, opinions and way of thinking.

"You know her?"

Shiho nodded as she placed her clothes into the drawers and cabinets.

"Good, that makes things much easier. She will be teaching because she is the Guardian of Illusion and Mirror."

"Mirror, as in?" Shiho was confused.

"She is able to copy the attacks and moves of the other Guardians. Hold on. If you're putting all of your clothes into the drawers and cabinets, what about my clothes?" Yzak pointed to his luggage and bag pack.

"Too bad, I've placed my clothes in the drawers and cabinets. First come, first serve." Shiho smirked.

Yzak then placed his belongings on one of the beds and lay on the other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shiho asked, being oblivious to what's up Yzak's sleeve.

"Wait! You can't do that, it's not fair!" She stomped her feet upon realization.

"Too bad, the beds are mine. First come, first serve. It seems like you'll be sleeping on floor for the nights to come." Yzak smiled, eyes glinting with mischief.

* * *

"Kiara? I thought you'll be reaching the city in 2 days' time?" Yue asked as he entered his hotel room.

Similar to his childhood friend, Kiara has the similar shade of eye color and hair. Unlike her brother who is a Were-Siberian Tiger, she is a Were-White Tiger, hence, having a fair skin.

"I bought the ticket to the earliest flight since I missed my hubby." Kiara came forward and gave embraced Yue. "I've missed you too, Kiara." Yue returned the hug and locked lips with his wife.

"Poor hubby of mine has to camp in this miserable-looking hotel room during the annual meeting. Oh yes! Is it true that Shiho is the new Light of the Lion Shrine?"

"Shiho is not just any ordinary Guardian of Fire, she is the legendary one." Yue replied, being distracted by the coziness and warmth he felt due to his wife's presence.

"I knew it! I knew Shiho was special the moment I first met her. Oh gosh, I missed her." Kiara said.

"Don't worry, you'll be meeting her later at 3pm. Yzak will hand her personally over to you to teach her on the various ways to use her powers." Yue announced, entering the restroom.

"Yzak is handing her personally? Funny... that sounds as if he's interested in her or rather protective." Kiara said as she unbuttoned her husband's shirt.

"I have a feeling that she is my brother's other half. Anyway, I'm hungry." Yue held Kiara's hands in his, looking into her violet eyes.

"Really? Is she the special one who gets to see the mark on Yzak's shoulder? All I know is that if a girl is able to see that mark on Yzak, your brother is saved, just like Dearka and you." Kiara pointed out.

"However, my little brother is running out of time. He has to find his other half soon." Yue worried.

"I'm sure Yzak will find his special one in time. Now, take a quick shower and we'll head out for a quick bite before the meeting." Kiara assured, returning Yue's gaze.

"I don't need a quick bite, I need you and there's no need to rush."

- End -

Dear readers,

I'm really sorry for the painstaking, long wait. I know you guys will be throwing flames at me or wanting to make mince-meat out of me but I've been busy ever since my O'levels and after.

Right now, I'm still busy because I'm working part-time upon waiting for my examination results.

Therefore, the updates would probably take awhile.

As for the story, this chapter is the beginning of the hotel scene(s) that I have promised. For now, I want to focus on building the relationship between Yzak and Shiho, not forgetting the villain, Alicia. In another word, the upcoming chapters would have lots of sparks flying between the main characters.

Still, I'm open to suggestions from lovely readers, so keep the flames and reviews coming in, okay? Yup! I'll certainly lengthen the chapters. Hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter.

See you in the next installment. Thank you all once again, for reading and reviewing.

Yours truly,

Author


	12. Chapter 12: It's All About You Part 1

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter12: It's all about you (Part 1) –

"Good job! You're still the Shiho I came to know of many years ago, a fast-learner." Kiara praised.

"Are we done with the training? I'm praying VERY hard that there are NO MORE skills for me to learn." Shiho exited the training ground, a garden, into Kiara's gigantic bungalow.

"Don't worry, you've learn all of the skills and now, let's prepare dinner." Kiara answered, leading Shiho into her cosy looking kitchen.

"I must have forgotten about the time. It's already 5.30pm."

Laughing away, Kiara took out the necessary ingredients from the refrigerator while Shiho washed the pots, pans and utensils. "Yue and Yzak will be back for dinner and I'll be preparing their favourite, Seafood Bento, from the Japanese Cuisine. Are you alright with it?"

"Sure, it sounds tasty. It's understandable that you know Yue's favourite dishes but how did you know about Yzak's favourite dish? Somehow, I think you know a lot about him." Shiho pointed, somehow feeling a little disturbed.

"Hmm, why do I have a feeling that someone is being a little more than curious? Jealous, perhaps?" Kiara eyed Shiho mischievously.

"No! what makes you think I'm jealous?! I'm just… curious! Yes, just being curious, that's all."

Grinning inside, Kiara answered. "Relax, buddy. I was just joking. I get to know a lot about those two because during their childhood days, they lived under the same roof as my family and I. Let me tell you a story about the brothers' and my families past. First, tell me what you know about the history of vampires, were-creatures and human."

"Vampires are often misunderstood as undead but they are actually supernatural beings having abilities linked to psychology manipulation and hallucination. However, there are no exact abilities a vampire should have because the older a vampire is, his or her abilities evolved, becoming more powerful, dealing more damage. For Were-Creatures, their abilities are more of physical attributes which is switching between their animal and human form and physical strengths such as sensitivity, agility, evading, hunting and spotting or sensing threat."

Kiara nodded, telling Shiho to continue.

"It's obvious that vampires are the more powerful ones compared to the Were-Creatures. It's also natural for vampires to have little regards for their supernatural relatives, showing the Were-Creatures in almost every way that they are inferior to the vampires. That was also the reason why vampires and were-creatures couldn't get along and started waging war on one another. The wars and the nature of vampires and were-creatures have claimed innocent lives of human and have struck fear in human. As a result, human declared war on vampires and were-creatures."

"Good. Now, it's my turn." Kiara said.

"Once upon a time, a powerful ancient vampire from the oldest group of vampires and a panther from one of the most ferocious clan among the Were-Creatures fell in love with one another. Back in those days, the wars have caused deep hatred between vampires and the were-creatures. Thus, the love they shared was forbidden. Despite the fact that it was forbidden, they carried on loving each other, mated and the panther gave birth to three beautiful and powerful offspring. The eldest was a girl, a white panther while the second and the third child were twins, with the difference of few minutes. The twins were hybrid, offspring having abilities of both their parents – one was a Were-Creature and the other was a vampire."

"Hybrids are the most powerful and dangerous supernatural beings in the world. Although they have god-like abilities which are results of the combinations of both parents' abilities, they take a very long time to mature and develop these abilities. Hence, humans, vampires and were-creatures hunt down these powerful beings in hope to use them or try extracting their abilities. The twins, Yue and Yzak were often in danger and their parents and sister have fought long and hard to protect both of them."

"In one of the battles which ancient vampires, were-creatures and human joined forces to capture the hybrids, including Yue and Yzak, the twin's sister and mother had fallen in battle. Their deeply wounded father seeking shelter in my house, since my parents and him were best friends. As the wound was too deep, causing heavy loss of blood and insufficient time for the twin's father to heal, he passed away. Since that day, my parents took the twins in and look after them as their own children and that was how I knew so much about them."

"That was so nice of your parents to take Yue and Yzak in." Shiho said. 'Yzak is like me, loosing his parents at a tender age… a much tender age than I am.' Strange, her heart felt heavy.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the brothers when my parents told me their story. They were just babies then, meaning that they don't remember or even know how their parents look like. It's really heart-breaking." Kiara added.

"But if it weren't for Mr and Mrs Elthman, Yue and I wouldn't be who we are now. For that and many other things they have given us, I'm really grateful to them." Yzak sounded, standing behind Shiho.

"What the… how did you get here?!" Shiho startled.

"Kiara, are you sure that you have taught her everything she need to know?" Yzak questioned with his usual stoic expression.

"Hey! I was just startled so I can't think straight! You used teleportation to enter this house, right behind me! And yeah, Kiara did teach me that." Shiho snapped.

"That means the fault lies with you. You better learn how to think straight whether you are startled or not. Or else, it's going to cost you your life and that will bring the rest of us a lot more trouble." Yzak said in a matter of fact tone with ripple-like aura surrounding him, looking as if he was challenging Shiho.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure that I won't bring about more trouble to you and the rest." Shiho retaliated, surrounded by flame-like aura, glaring back at Yzak.

"Chill, don't tear my house apart. If both of you want to test out each other's skills, please, do it at least 1000 kilometres away from my house." Yue suggested, with Dearka appearing beside him.

"Why is there a need for such a huge distance?" Shiho questioned.

"Bad Kiara, didn't you tell her the effect of both their powers?" Yue eyed jokingly at his wife.

"Oops."

"Fire and water don't mix well together and it's the same thing for both of your powers. If you two ever challenge each other, fire wouldn't stop burning and water wouldn't stop putting out fire. It will go on and on until either one of the elements subsides, which is unlikely to happen. In the process, there are extensive damages to the surrounding. In short, both are the most aggressive elements and each will stop at nothing to protect its allies and to bring down its opponent. Hence, this is also the reason why the Light of the Lion Shrine will always be protected by the Sea of Dragon Blossom. Have a fun time working together." Dearka explained, ending it with his famous smirk.

'I'll be working with Yzak.' Shiho felt her heart skipped a couple of beats upon the thought, not knowing that Yzak felt the same way as realisation hit him.

-End of Chapter 12-

Dear Readers,

Thank you, wonderful and patient readers for reading and supporting this story despite the long wait I've out you all through.

I apologise from the bottom of my heart for the long wait. The past few months were a nightmare for me. Many things have happened – adapting to a new learning environment in a pre-tertiary institution, family problems and many more. And yes, I found myself unable to continue story.

However, reading through all the reviews from the first chapter to the recent chapter, I felt that if I don't continue, I'm letting all of you lovely readers down. So here I am, back in writing this story.

Once again, I thank you all for supporting. You don't know how much it means to me and have kept me going. Don't forget to review, yeah? (Next chapter coming soon!)

Yours Truly,

Author


	13. Chapter 13: It's All About You Part 2

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho. It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter 13: It's all about you (Part 2) –

The silence was loud, probably too loud for Shiho's personal preference. It has been 15 minutes since Yzak and her last talked. Yes, Yzak, the 422 years old Master Vampire who she came to know a few days ago.

She noticed that he was a man of few words but a good kisser. _What a minute! Good kisser? What's wrong with her? _She shook her head and before she knew it, she felled down.

"Are you alright?" Yzak asked as he helped Shiho off the sandy ground of the beach. She felt her face burning up as his hands traced her arms after helping her up, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I think I tripped over my own feet while walking."

She shivered despite wearing a long sleeves knitted turquoise top and fitting jeans as the bone-chilling sea breeze caressed her like how lovers did to one another.

Before she knew it, Yzak's beige trench coat was over her. "You are shivering." He noted with a smile as he sat down on the beach, staring out into the vast stretch of ocean.

"Thank you." Shiho didn't know whether it is a good idea to ask him about his childhood but there are still so many she doesn't know about him.

She wanted to know him. Everything about him. Funny, why does she need to know? They are only partners in this supernatural crisis regarding Alicia – her past life.

"Exactly! We are partners." She blurted aloud unconsciously and when realisation hit, she flung her hand over her mouth.

Yzak studied her expressions and knew she was trying to start a conversation. He then revealed, "I became an orphan together with my brother ever since we were babies. We were hybrids and thus, we don't go out and play like how other kids does."

'Is it because you two were hybrids and it's easily identified by others?"

"No, it's more of our safety. The colour of our eyes and hair never fail to draw people's attention and all those disgusted glares. People deemed us as weird or even disgusting. Grown-ups usually discriminated us while their kids laughed at us." He continued with a sarcastic smirk, as he recalled those once hurting memories.

It felt as if her heart was stabbed deep and for countless numbers of times. _He was laughed at so many times that he's immune to it, _Shiho noted. "I'm so sorry to hear about this."

"It's not that bad since it became a motivation for me to work on my abilities and climbing up the power ladder in record-breaking time. That's why I'm a Master Vampire at the age of 422. Come to think of it, I should thank them for calling me an _underdeveloped weirdo_." Yzak stressed on the last two-words, imitating how those bullies had addressed him and Yue.

Tears rolled down her eyes like pearls falling off a broken necklace as she felt hurt and unjustified for the brothers, especially Yzak.

"Hey, are you alright? Why are you crying? You aren't the one who went through it." Yzak said gently, inching closer towards Shiho.

"You are going to rub your eyes out. Come, stop rubbing your eyes." He removed her hands from her tears-stained face. His left palm cradled her right cheeks as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. Their faces were inches away from each other.

Her sweet, warm breath caresses his face as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry… I just can't help it… It's so sad. They are so mean. So what if your hair is silvery white and having silvery grey eyes? They are just jealous. I find them beautiful and how I wish I have them too."

Yzak leaned in, his forehead to hers. Silver-grey orbs and lavender orbs locked onto one another. He said softly, "Thank you, Shiho."

She blushed despite sobbing uncontrollably. Yzak smiled, "You are simply intriguing."

He slides his lips gently and slowly over hers. He didn't know what he wants to do.

He wants to hug her, hold her close in his arms, letting her warmth filled him.

Yzak leaned forward closing his eyes as his lips touched Shiho's. Her eyes widened upon the contact. She didn't see that coming.

Sparks flew and unknown feelings surfaced within the two. Yzak didn't give much thought and went along with the flow, kissing her deeply. It feels so right to have her in his arms, exchanging initial acts of intimacy.

Shiho then wrapped her arms Yzak's neck and inched closer towards him, asking for more. Obliging to the request, he slipped in his tongue into Shiho's mouth and both of them went on with the kiss passionately.

Moments later, Yzak broke the kiss and looked at Shiho's swollen lips. The kiss awoken a fierce yet new hunger in him. He wanted to taste her, have her under him and that scares him.

Somehow, he wanted her very badly. It wasn't just the physical aspect but something else. Something like mating with her, claiming her as his lifelong mate.

"Yzak, your mobile phone is ringing." A blushing and slight panting Shiho was waving her hands in front of his face.

He calmly took out his mobile phone from his jean's pocket, "Hello, Dearka? Dinner is ready? Alright, Shiho and I are on the way back."

"Let's go, they are waiting for us." He said, helping her up.

Shiho realised that he was still holding on to her hands after helping her up and remained the same as they made their way back to Kiara's and Yue's apartment.

- Atlantis, Underwater City of Forgotten Realms –

"Well, well. Look who is kept frozen and chained up?" Alicia said aloud as she entered a cave, deep below the freezing ocean where light could not reach.

At the centre of the cave, there was a towering block of ice with chains made of menacing-looking fire, threatening to burn anything to dust. Within stood a tall man of fair complexion and toned physique.

"Alicia, the fallen Light of the Lion Shrine? So it's true. I heard the guards talking about your escape." The voice of the man held captive in the ice echoed.

"You mean those useless guards who can't even put up a proper fight with me? *smirk* they won't have the chance to talk about our escape anymore."

"_Our_ escape? What use am I to the fallen Light of Lion Shrine, who is now the Mistress of Darkness? I'm just a mere warrior."

"Oh no, you aren't just a mere warrior. You and I nearly succeeded in taking over this underwater city and the world." Alicia interrupted.

"You and I nearly succeeded? That was me and Count Dracula. Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Let's just say that we became partners, sharing common goals. Alicia allowed me to use her body… I will fill you in detail later. Yes, _our_ escape… I can defrost this block of ice instantly, if you want me to."

"What favour would you ask in return for setting me free? *moments of silence* did you hear that? The reinforcements are here. You must have made a grand entrance coming here." The noise grew louder as the reinforcement got nearer to the cave.

Alicia placing her hand into the flames, freezing it upon contact. She broke the frozen chain and melted the ice effortlessly which has sent out a series of violent shockwaves.

The man held captive in the block of ice was free, "Let's get out of here, this place is caving in."

XXXXXX

Everyone was in midst of having dinner when Yzak suddenly sounded. 'Did you all feel it?"

"Huh? Feel what? I didn't feel anything. Did you feel anything, Shiho?" Kiara asked, looking at Shiho, who has stopped eating all of the sudden.

"There's something. It's seems to be coming from the beach… no, further… the ocean." Shiho replied, leaving the dining table and walk into the garden which was facing the stretch of sandy beach.

"The waves, something isn't right about them." She added.

"Shiho is right, the ocean is restless. There's too much of disturbance in the waters." Yzak noted.

"I felt it too… Even if there's a hurricane or a tsunami coming, it won't felt like this." Yue mentioned as he stretched himself slightly, like a cat being able to sense minor shockwaves in its surrounding.

Just then, a lady with long wavy pink hair appeared in the dining room.

"Lacus?" everyone except Shiho said in unison.

The lady looked like a mermaid as described in fairy tales. She was petite in built, has large lavender eyes, rather too round, a finely shaped nose and has skin of pearl, pearly white and smooth.

"My apologies to drop in without any notice." Her voice was like the soothing yet tingling sound of wind-chimes. "But I need help from all of you; the whole of Atlantis needs your help. Something bad has happen."

Frowns appeared on everyone's face.

"Wait, Atlantis? Isn't that the sunken island in myths and legend? You mean its existence is true?" Shiho was puzzled, looking at everyone for answer.

"Yes, Atlantis does exist. You must keep in mind that myths and legends are some of the many ways to hide existence of creatures and places beyond humans' wildest imagination." Dearka explained.

"The shockwaves… there's only one place that is capable of creating shockwaves that intense… the entrance to Ancomah." Yue said.

Shiho is very lost now. A moment ago, she found out that Atlantis does exist and here comes another island which is sounds rather mythical to her.

"You got to be kidding! Nobody will be able to get THAT far below the sea bed except for Guardians!" Kiara exclaimed, looking at everyone for answer.

"It's him. He was released by Alicia."

-End of Chapter 13-

Author's note:

"Hello there, it's been awhile and I hope 2009 so far has been a very good start for everyone? It was BUSY and MAD-RUSH start for me. I know that you all are damn sick of my reasons but the reasons explain it all regarding the extreme delay in the update. And….

I'm so sorry, readers. Please accept my apologies.

Do note that I will update this chapter ASAP since I left it as a cliff-hanger but it will take a while because I'm thinking how to bringing Island Ancomah and Atlantis together in the next chapter. Not forgetting the blossoming of love between our favourite couple. I hope you guys love the scene I added in for this chapter!"

"Many thanks to all of you! Don't forget to review; it sure helps a lot in my writing and keeping me going. By the way, my dear friend, Eunice gave me inspiration for this update."

Hugs and Kisses,

Dreamz-2991


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Go

- Resemblance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to any of the Gundam series.

Pairings: mainly on Yzak x Shiho.

There's a little spoiler, some grammar mistakes and stuffs… Hope you guys won't mind.

Do kindly review. I'll work harder to write better chapters in the near future to come…

You guys can also read my first fan fiction on Yzak and Shiho.

It's called Forever with You.

- Chapter 14: Let's Go –

"Wait a minute. Who is that he?" Shiho stepped forward. For all she knows, Alicia is the main villain and with everyone's troubled expression, it looks as if the particular person who was released is a major pain in the ass besides Alicia.

"His name is Zayk… ... He… was responsible for wiping out quite a number of guardians back then." Dearka answered hesitantly. There was more to what he is saying but Lacus interrupted, "I hope all of you here and the other guardians would make a trip down to Atlantis as soon as possible. As I speak, the sunken city is facing the threat of being destroyed."

"Atlantis is said to be a naval power. Some mythical legends even said that inhabitants of Atlantis have a way with the element of water, _the _masters of water." Shiho asked, inferring from her prior knowledge of Atlantis found in story books.

"Everything is all about balance. The survival and existence of this world, dimensions, portals and even the Forgotten Realms thrives on balance." Yzak spoke with his usual poker face.

"I don't understand. It doesn't make sense."

"Balance… A simple example will be that the world that human live on is said to be dying because humans fail to maintain a balance between man-made development and natural environment."

"So you are trying to say that the person who was released by Alicia, disrupt the balance of all water elements of Atlantis?" Shiho wasn't quite sure whether she was enlightened by that simple example give by Yzak.

"No, not water elements of Atlantis. Water is natural environment of Atlantis, Atlantis is a development, a civilization of water and water is part of a spell that bound Zayk."

"I still don't get it, Yzak. Could you just treat me like an idiot and explain THOROUGHLY to me?!" Shiho raised her voice , being totally fed-up and confused.

Somehow, she got a feeling that she has a lot of such confusing theories to decode and catch up with. _Damn Yzak's weird character and personality with the complicated language he used!_

"Stupid Yzak has this stupid habit of his. What he is trying to say is that water is the natural environment that Atlantis relies on for survival and since water is part of a spell that bound XXX and that he is free now, the spell is obviously broken. And since the spell is broken..." Dearka trailed off, hoping Shiho will finally understand the complicated way of how Forgotten Realms work.

"Oh oh! So water was used in the spell to bind this Zayk guy and since the spell is broken, the water body of Atlantis will be affected… maybe broken too. With the fact that water is something like a host to Atlantis which is a naval power… Atlantis will be… *GASP!* It will be broken too!"

"And Atlantis will be vulnerable to invasion." Lacus added with a worried expression.

"Damages to the cave entrance of Ancomah would caused underwater earthquakes. It may have disrupted balance between the water movement and the plates which separates the human world from the Forgotten Realm." Yzak added, appearing to be offended by his best friend saying that he's stupid.

"It seems possible for Alicia to release him. She needs all the help she can get." Dearka noted. Everyone was frowning, lost in their train of thoughts when Yzak noted, "Let's not waste time. The disruption will cause not only Atlantis but the other lost cities to be exposed. We have to get there, fast."

By the drastic change in the atmosphere of the dining room, Shiho got a feeling that there are countless of things installed for her when she arrived at the ancient city of water. She wondered how she will fare in the battle against Alicia and others when she is not confident in controlling her powers since she is new to her powers.

Her worries came to a halt when Yzak grabbed her hand, leading her to the front door of the apartment. "Shiho will be coming with me. We'll see you there."

XXX

"How are we going to get to Atlantis? I can only think of bringing along a huge oxygen tank and wearing some kind of special pressure-resistance divining suit to get there." Since Atlantis was said to be lost deep into the ocean, Shiho assumed that it's located on top of the deepest and darkest sea bed that no man or any modern technology could detect.

Moreover, Yzak is the Guardian of Water, surely he has been there before. She looked at Yzak as they continue to head towards the beach, hoping he would drop some hints on what's next.

Yzak let go of Shiho's hand when they were knee-deep into sea. He took a step further, "no oxygen tank, and no special diving suit."

Beneath the white V-neck tee Yzak was wearing, a spot on Yzak's right shoulder began to glow. An ancient-looking tribal tattoo extended upwards from the glowing spot to the right side of Yzak's face.

The tattoo outlines a shape of a dragon, resembling Celtic-like tattoo since basic features of the dragon such as eyes, nose and mouth were replaced by defined, filigree-like swirls and knots. One thing for sure, no Celtic, tribal or ordinary tattoo is ever going to look as amazing as the one on Yzak's face.

Having a dragon-like tattoo on Yzak's pale features will make people scramble in fear but Shiho wasn't even scared one bit. 'Yzak look as good as he was without the tattoo even though it does give Yzak more credit in the department for dangerous creatures.' She thought.

"What do you think you are doing?" Despite of his stoic expression, Yzak was shocked that Shiho outlined the dragon imprint that was extended from his shoulder to the side of his face as it is only possible for fellow Guardians and his mate to see it.

A Guardian has to be acknowledged by the Beast of specific element he or she has control over to have the imprint or a symbol of the element's Beast. Since Shiho has yet to meet the Beast of Fire and be acknowledged by it, she is only a Guardian by name – having the control over fire and should not be able to see the imprint of the Water Beast on Yzak, not even its extension.

Then it struck him. 'Unless… She is … my mate…? How can it be?'

"It can't be!" Yzak's sudden exclamation took Shiho by surprise.

Not that she wanted to stop admiring his looks, Shiho came to realize that she was running her fingers on the tattoo, from his forehead and all the way down to the exposed part of collarbone where the tattoo disappear beneath the shirt.

"I'm-I'm really sorry about it Yzak! I really am." She blurted out and mentally kicked herself for it. 'Gosh, I've pissed him off big time! Nice one Shiho! Fancy touching someone's face especially when he is someone of 400 plus years of age and you came to know of about a week ago!'

Just when Yzak was about to respond to Shiho's fearful reaction to his outburst, a colossal blue dragon surfaced from the sea.

True to descriptions in Chinese myths, the Azure Dragon has a long slender body joint to whip-like tail, all covered with sky blue scales.

It was only when the majestic beast moved towards Shiho, spreading the hoods that are around its neck and head that she realised it doesn't have horns that resembles stick-like coral reefs and short limbs as depicted in legends.

Instead, the Azure Dragon has toned limbs proportionate to its body length and have hoods spread out resembling massive waxy petals of a blue flower surrounding its head which adds on to the beast's size.

As Shiho gaped in awe, the majestic beast growled in a threatening manner. Its golden orbs reflected suspicion and caution.

Yzak made his way towards them, uneasy about the premature meeting between the Beast of Water and Shiho who has yet to be acknowledged the mighty Lion (Beast of Fire). Many have said that the Beast of Water is able to foresee future of anyone and Yzak believed that saying to a certain extent.

With reference to the past, Alicia's first encounter with the Azure Dragon, the beast burst into absolute rage and tried to kill her. Yzak assumed that the Beast then might have foreseen that the day will come – having Alicia planned to destroy the very realm she tried so hard to save in the past.

Shiho took a step forward, "I know it's weird that of all people, I'm the Light of the Lion Shrine. I do not know why and how am I going to succeed. Furthermore, in my past life, Alicia, screwed it up big time… but I hope you, together with the other beasts and guardians, will guide me along the way... and make things right again. "

The dragon inched itself closer, being few centimeters away from Shiho and bared its long pointed teeth, making a low throaty noise.

"Hey! That's enough." Yzak said through gritted teeth, staring hard into the dragon's eyes. It sound as though he growled and looked as if he was warning the beast to back off – not that it should be afraid of Yzak since the beast's size is to its advantage.

Shiho felt sudden wave of warmth washed through her just by looking at how protective Yzak was. 'Wait! protective over you? Focus Shiho!'

"I know you don't trust me because of what Alicia did among other unknown reasons… But I'm all you and the Forgotten Realm have to wrap up this impending mess. Please, if I may ask, give me a chance to learn from you and all the other Guardian Beasts… to save the realm… probably… make amends to the mistakes that I've made… in my past life." Shiho said.

Sensing the sincerity of the petite woman who dares to speak in its presence while looking into its eyes and even ask for a chance to prove herself, the Beast of Water retracted its hoods and the blue beast nodded.

Yzak breathed out in relief and immediately helped Shiho get seated on the creature's back, "You did great." Shiho felt her face burning up as Yzak whispered into her ear when he helped her up the beast, as though he didn't want it to hear him.

"Erm, thanks! Are you sure that I don't need any oxygen tank? The last time I checked, I'm only a human with a were-leopard-cum-vampire hybrid and a dragon."

"It has decided not to eat you. Since I see no obvious protest that it's against you being a Guardian of Fire and Light, you can say that it has decided to give you a chance and _maybe_ accepted you. Not that its acknowledgment matters since your Guardian Beast is the Lion." Yzak stated in a matter-of-fact tone, having the beast to swing its tail toward Yzak, attempting to whip him upon the last sentence.

"Here's a tip. You will have to remind yourself constantly that you are the Guardian of Fire and Light which means that you are a part of the Forgotten Realms. Human or not, underwater or up in the sky, it won't matter anymore." Yzak replied as he sat in front of Shiho.

Before Shiho could even blink, all of 3 of them dived into the ocean and the massive dragon was slithering like a snake at lightning speed. Shiho was feeling light-headed.

Sensing that grip on his waist is loosening by the minute, Yzak held Shiho's hands. "Just take a deep breath and don't be bothered by the surrounding."

"Easy for you to say, it's my first time and the surrounding seems to be a shade closer to pitch black by the second. I bet I can't see my hands even if they are just right in front of face." Shiho murmured, leaning her head on Yzak's back. She was getting nauseas.

Although bodily warm is temporary for Creatures of the Night like him and that all physical contact with the opposite gender is solely for the purpose of feeding, Yzak realized how comfortable and soothing it was to have Shiho holding him.

He didn't know a simple gesture of leaning her head on his back would stir unknown feelings in him. He felt a sense of belonging and warmth, "Aren't you afraid that I might take away all warm from you? It's going to make you feel sicker."

"It doesn't matter, Yzak. I just need to lean on you for awhile. Do you mind?" Shiho said softly while blushing, somehow feeling rather secure and protected with the French hybrid.

"Je ne… je vous remercie, Shiho. (I don't… thank you, Shiho.)" Yzak smiled to himself.

"Pardon? I didn't hear what you have said."

"It's nothing. By the way, I won't advise you to let go just for the sake of looking at your hands but take a look at what's in front of you."

Shiho did Yzak suggested and she realized that the dragon, Yzak and she are glowing; they weren't swallowed by the darkness surrounding them!

"Why is this happening? Three of us are all glowing!" Shiho exclaimed in utter shock as she noticed that she was glowing in warm hues of fire while Yzak and the dragon was in faint, cool hues of water – a mixture of green and blue.

Apparently, Yzak did not explained but turned around to give Shiho a pointed look. "Right, I'm a Guardian of Fire and Light and also a part of Forgotten Realm." She pouted much to Yzak's amazement.

Just then, an underwater wave went past and everyone jerked violently. It seemed that the wave deal a huge blow to the beast which caused it to let out a deafening roar.

"Is that a part of the destructive underwater quakes that Lacus talked about?" Shiho asked, totally forgotten about the nauseas feeling she had.

"Something doesn't feel right…" A series of eerily ear-splitting screeches echoed, interrupting Yzak.

"Of course, it isn't! Earthquakes, not even underwater ones sound like that!" Shiho exclaimed.

"Prepare yourself, something is moving this way."

-End of Chapter 14-

Author's note:

"First and foremost, Happy 2010 EVERYONE (^w^). Sorry about MIA-ing for long.

I'm back for good and one thing is for sure - I'm NOT dropping this story, not now, not ever! I hope all of you have enjoyed the chapter!

I will do my very best update the next chapter soon because as you have noticed, I didn't introduce the landscape of Ancomah and Atlantis. I have other plans… *evil laughter*

Last but not least, I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story, this chapter and reviewing it. Thank you so much for being so patient among all the wonderful stuff, no words can describe how thankful I am. Thank you! BIG HUGS to everyone!"

Dreamz-2991


	15. Chapter 15 A Letter to Beloved Readers

A letter to readers:

_Dear beloved readers, _

_It has been quite a while. Sorry that it took so long. Well… it doesn't look like an update but let me explain. Sad to say that when I look through the story before working on the supposed next chapter, I realised that there were many 'gaps' in this story. _

_It wasn't flowing nicely, like what few readers had pointed out - the way information was revealed about the characters in the previous chapters was rather messy. As I read along, I've realised that some chapters are rather redundant and should be part of a chapter as teasers for readers. Not to mention that most of the chapters are not well-developed. Come to think about it, that actually hinders the progress of the story. _

_Hence, I decided to revise the story by filing in the gaps, chapter by chapter. The whole process got me to research and sought out books and stories of similar content and genre to this work of mine. Nevertheless, I was also tied down by school assignments and exams. Both were the main reasons… to why it took me more than 6 months to 'update' the story. _

_For that, I offer my sincere apologies to all of you out there, especially if the decision to edit/revise/improvise the story upsets any of you._

_Just to clarify any misinterpretations (in short), you will notice that some chapters are merged into one and some plots / information / content of chapters will be different as compared to the initial version._

_So do check out the revised chapter one! I hope the changes / 'filled gaps' will not be a huge shock to all of you. Look out for some 'pointers' at the end of the story to facilitate your understanding of the story. _

_Don't forget to share with me your views and how you feel about it, it's really important to me =) ENJOY!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Author._


End file.
